Eros and Echo
by rubisora18117
Summary: Yuugi decides to live up to his new nickname and help out Kaiba. His goal, get his best friend and his rival together by White Day! Sequel to Thanks for Trying, Eros.
1. Monday February 16

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Summary: **Yuugi decides to live up to his new nickname and help out Kaiba. His goal, get his best friend and his rival together by White Day! Sequel to Thanks for Trying, Eros.

**Random talk: **Yay! A sequel I'm really enjoying writing! Sad, isn't it? Wait, didn't I just say that out loud? Oops…

What I do want to say is that I have no clue what year this could be. I had a specific date I wanted White Day to fall on, so I had to tweak the calendar. Because of that, it is now a leap year. Only way to make White Day be on a Sunday and Valentines day on a day they had school.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, future violence, language, OOC, OCs.

* * *

Monday February 16

It was very early for one Mouto Yuugi to wake up. His mother thought that some evil entity has taken over her son while his grandfather almost had another heart attack from shock. He just told them there was something he had to do to help someone out. Yuugi then left without an explanation.

After reading more about Greek Mythology, Yuugi started to think about what Kaiba said. When he got to the story about the Narcissus Flower, he decided to help his rival. He was going to play role of Eros and help Kaiba get Jonouchi. Why he wanted to do this was still unknown to the short teen.

Yuugi arrived at the classroom just as Kaiba was putting something in Jonouchi's desk. He had to giggle at the thought of Kaiba acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. Kaiba turned around and glared at Yuugi.

"Sorry," Yuugi said. "It's just your acting like a lovesick school girl."

"Whatever," Kaiba said coolly. There was a faint hint of a blush, but it was barely noticeable. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Jonouchi."

"Okay. But… I do want to help you with your little love problem, Echo."

"What? Did you just call me Echo?"

"Yup!"

"Explain how I'm like that idiotic nymph."

"Um, well, after finding out who Eros was, I went on to look at some other stories. When I read about how the Narcissus flower got its name, you popped into my head. Sure there are differences, but the basics are there. You're admiring Jonouchi from a distance. Jonouchi, on the other hand, is in love with someone else. Maybe he even thinks that these gifts are from that someone."

"One, why would that Kujaku harpy come here just to give the makeinu (1) a present? I highly doubt Jonouchi would be that stupid. Two, that explanation only works if you strip it down enough. For starters, Echo had an affair with Zeus. This made Hera mad for the nth time. So, Hera punished Echo by making her only able to talk after someone said something. Even then she could only repeat what that person said. Hence calling an echo an echo."

"Oh, right."

"Also, Narcissus fell in love with his reflection in a pond of water thanks to Nemesis. He kept talking to it. Echo just happened to be there, and was still in love with Narcissus even after he turned her down. So, all she could do was repeat what Narcissus said. Eventually, Narcissus died by the pond of water."

"And where there was a body, white flowers with the inside streaked purple started to bloom. I know, I read the story. I just thought after what you said yesterday…" That made Kaiba silent.

"I guess I set myself up for that. Look, I have to go. You can help out if you want."

"Great! I won't let anyone know!" This made the teen CEO smirk. Kaiba left the room just as Anzu was about to walk in.

"Yuugi!" Anzu yelled. "There you are! I heard you came to school early to help someone."

"Yup!" Yuugi said. "Everything's okay now."

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who thought about coming early," Jonouchi said, walking up to his two other friends. Honda was following behind. "So, why are you here?"

"I had to help someone," Yuugi said.

"I leave home early enough to get here," Anzu said. "It's Yuugi who is always making us come here at a later time. What about you two?"

"We wanted to see this mystery girl!" Honda said.

"That kind of note left by a girl means she would return!" Jonouchi said. "So, did anyone come by and put something in my desk?"

"No!" Yuugi said rather quickly. Anzu gave him a strange look, but said nothing of it.

"Damn. Well, there might be something there still!"

They rushed to the blonde's desk. Jonouchi opened the lid to see the gift inside. A small Red Eyes Black Dragon plushy with a blue ribbon around its neck sat in the middle.

"How cute!" Anzu yelled. "It looks hand sowed. Must have taken her all night."

"There's another card," Yuugi said, picking it up. "How sweet! 'You once saved me. Now this shall watch over you when I cannot.'"

"That narrows down a lot," Jonouchi said. "I don't remember saving any girl from our school."

* * *

"Moshi moshi, (2) Kaiba Manor," a sweet, female voice said.

"Um, is Kaiba-kun there?" Yuugi asked. "This is Mouto Yuugi."

"Ah, Mouto-san! Please wait. I'll go get Mokuba-kun."

"Actually… I wanted to talk to Seto-kun."

"Oh, um, I'll go let him know. Could you please hold on?"

"Sure! Thank you!" Yuugi waited a few minutes, listening to the silence over on the other side of the line. He felt that Kaiba had some explaining to do.

"What is it Yuugi?" Kaiba's voice came through the phone suddenly.

"Oh! Kaiba-kun! I just, um, had some questions. If we are going to work together on this, I need to know more about what's going on."

"Look, I'm letting you help me. I don't have to tell you anything."

"I just thought I might be able to help you out more if I understand more about the situation. The card you left this time was really confusing."

"If I answer one of your questions a day, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"Sure!"

"Then ask _one_ question."

"Wow, which one to ask… I know! How about where you went to day instead of school. Yesterday you stuck around to see Jonouchi-kun's expression, but not today. Why?"

There was a pause, followed by a sigh. "That is a really random question."

"It would help me understand you better."

"Fine. My otou-san (3) died on February 16 when I was eight. Mokuba and I take the day off from everything and just be together. Does that answer suffice?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks. I'm really sorry about asking that."

"Drop it. I said I would answer a question and I did."

"Right… Oh, about the presents! I think you should alter the time you give Jonouchi-kun his gift."

"I was thinking that as well. I ran into him on my way out. He might figure it out that I'm the one leaving them sooner than I want him to. I was thinking about giving it to the office and have someone deliver it to him during class."

"Perfect! Also, I think you should have some alias to put on the card. That way, he would know it's from you!"

"I must say, that is a good idea. And I have the perfect one. I must go now."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

* * *

TBC

(1) makeinu – can be translated as loser or loser dog

(2) moshi moshi – polite way of saying hello over the phone

(3) otou-san – father

**Random talk:** It's odd how my sequels to one-shots can be read without reading the one-shot first. I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but there is so much I can do in one-day timeframe.

Also, the chapters don't include every day. I had planed out what gift Kaiba was going to give for each day. I kinda ran out of ideas for what to do for one full month, so I don't have gifts for Sunday. That means, I most likely won't have a chapter for Sundays unless something important is suppose to happen. ((Hint, hint))

The tale of Narcissus is really from Greek Mythology. This is just one version of many. So, don't yell at me if you know a different version! This is the version I learned!

Also, if you have read "Thanks for trying, Eros", then you noticed that I didn't mention Aphrodite like I did in that fic. That's because I remembered the myth wrong. It has been ages since I read that myth that I forgot that it was Nemesis that punished Narcissus and not Aphrodite.

Rubi-chan


	2. Tuesday February 17

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Random Talk:** Heheheh… I love torturing Jonouchi by playing mind games…

* * *

Tuesday February 17

The next day, Yuugi woke up to his mother yelling at him to wake up. Evidently, his friends decided to go to school early again in hopes to find out this mystery girl. Yuugi laughed when his mother left at the idea. The "girl's" gift wouldn't be coming until school is in session. But, he would go with it for now. If they find out he knows about who is giving the presents, he might tell them Kaiba is the one who is.

"About time!" Jonouchi yelled. "Come on! She might have already stopped by my desk!"

"Do you think she really would stop by in the morning?" Yuugi asked, yawning. "After leaving a present in the morning twice, you would go in early to check to see who it is. I think she would think of another time to come by because of that."

"Don't think negative!" Honda said. "We're hoping she hasn't changed her schedule yet."

They ran all the way to school in hopes of seeing the elusive girl. Kaiba was just getting out of his limo when they arrived. Yuugi froze for a quick second, worried that Kaiba was going to leave the present now. He then remembered his conversation last night.

"Well, if it isn't the inu," Kaiba said when he saw Yuugi-tachi. (1) "Here early twice in a row this week? Something must be wrong."

"Shut it, Kaiba!" Jonouchi yelled. "I'm here to see who's my mystery girl! At least someone likes me for who I am and not for how I look that isn't family! It just shows I have a chance at having a family when I grow up unlike you!"

"At least I wouldn't have to worry about someone after my money. Oh, I know who's leaving the presents, and there is no way I'm going to tell you."

"I rather find out for myself! Let's go guys."

"I'll catch up later," Yuugi said. "I want to talk to Kaiba-kun."

"Okay Yuugi," Anzu said. "We'll meet you inside. I'll save you some if it's candy!"

"Thanks!" Yuugi said, blushing. The two elite duelists watched the three friends run in the school.

"You're lucky Eros," Kaiba said. Yuugi giggled at the nickname.

"How so, Echo?" Yuugi asked.

"You have your Psyche while I'm still watching 'Narcissist' from a distance. Kami-sama, (2) I need to come up with a better name for Jonouchi than that. It really doesn't suit him."

"Who's Psyche?"

"Psyche is from Roman Mythology. She was Cupid's wife. I didn't know of any story of Eros falling in love in Greek Mythology to suit the situation."

"Ah. That didn't count as my question, right?"

"No. Greek Mythology questions do not count. I think it's only fair. Plus, I was using a Roman reference."

"Ah, that's good to know. Now, here's my question for today. How do you know so much about Greek Mythology? I never thought you would be the type to be into that kind of stuff."

"My okaa-san. (3) She was a professor of Greek Mythology in America. She would always tell me stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses and heroes to help me go to sleep. Interestingly enough, one of my favorite stories wasn't Greek but Roman."

"Cupid and Psyche."

"Right. You better join your friends before they think something is going on. Tell them we were planning for a duel next month."

"Okay! I'll see you in class!"

"Whatever."

Yuugi ran all the way to the classroom. Honda was trying to comfort a sulking Jonouchi. Anzu sighed and shook her head before waving at Yuugi.

"She didn't show up yet," Anzu said.

"What did Kaiba want with you?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh, we were talking about a duel we were planning for next month."

"Not another one," Honda said. "Didn't you have one last week or something?"

"Well, yeah… But Mokuba-kun wasn't there. He really wanted to see the duel…"

"Point taken," Jonouchi said. "Hey, I just realized Kaiba's here and didn't even said a word to us. One of my wishes finally came true!" Sure enough, Kaiba was at his desk, working on his lap top once again.

"Don't bet on it, inu," Kaiba said rather harshly. "I just have a lot of work to do to even grace you with my presence."

"Whatever!" Jonouchi yelled.

* * *

"Thank you, Mazaki-san," the teacher said to Anzu. "Now, who should read next? Ah, Jonouchi-san. Please read the next two paragraphs."

"Um, Mizuki-san," a woman said, peaking her head in. "I'm sorry if I'm disrupting your class, but I have a package for a Jonouchi Katsuya."

"That's me," Jonouchi said, standing up.

"Ah! The office allowed me to bring these up for you. Someone must like you. These flowers aren't native to Japan!" The woman walked in with a vase full of white flowers with the inside streaked purple. It's fragrance filled the room, reminding everyone of daffodils.

"Oh wow!" a girl named Miho yelled. "Narcissus flowers! Miho loves flowers!" (4)

"Yup!" the woman said. "It's rare to find them here in Domino. Lucky guy… There's a card that comes with it."

Jonouchi took the card and opened it. Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi rushed to Jonouchi's side to read the card as well.

_A rare flower in hopes to finally get your attention. I mean no offence by the flower's name._

_Echo._

There was only one thing Jonouchi could say.

"Who's Echo?"

* * *

TBC

(1) Yuugi-tachi – lit. Yuugi and company, or Yuugi and friends

(2) Kami-sama – god

(3) okaa-san – mother

(4) Miho – a.k.a. Ribbon. She was a major character from Season Zero, while she only appeared once in the manga. Honda had a crush on her in both. For some odd reason, this one fan sub on You Tube had her talking in third person often. I have no clue if she really talked that way because I was laughing so hard to notice…

**Random talk:** Eek! Sorry for the supper short chapter! There isn't much to type until I get to the 28th of February! What's on that date you ask? You'll just have to read and find out! Mwa!

Rubi-chan


	3. Wednesday February 18

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it, but I don't… I also don't own the songs Voice and Rakuen.

**Random talk:** It's already getting interesting! I get to sneak in two of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh songs! Voice is the second opening (also known as the Duelist Kingdom Ark) and Rakuen is the one of the endings, I just can't remember which one...

* * *

Wednesday February 18

"Come on Yuugi!" Jonouchi yelled. "Yesterday might have been a fluke! I just know she'll be there today!"

Yuugi giggled softly to himself. Kaiba's stunt with the flowers was really brilliant, just his alias wasn't the smartest choice. Jonouchi had no clue about Greek Mythology, and it seemed that most of the class as well. Kaiba had to explain that it had to be a reference to the tale of Narcissus. Yuugi thought it almost gave Kaiba away just explaining it.

"Hey, why don't you two go on ahead," Anzu said. "I need to ask Yuugi something alone."

"Sure!" Honda yelled. "We'll try to get a picture of this Echo girl!" They watched the two boys run off. Anzu smiled and Yuugi.

"You know who Echo is, don't you," Anzu stated.

"Why would you say that?" Yuugi asked.

"Call it women's intuition. I won't ask who it is. I have a feeling I know, but I'll wait. Just clarify one thing. Echo's really a guy, right?"

"Uh…"

"I knew it! I promise I won't tell! Maybe I can help out as well! After all, I am a girl. If I help, I could focus the gifts to what a girl might give."

"I'll talk with Echo."

"No need," Kaiba's voice came from behind them. "I heard everything. I guess I don't give your friends enough credit. Fine, you can help. I need to start giving the gifts to someone instead of just leaving them. He's not that dumb."

"I knew it!" Anzu yelled.

"You want us to give them to Jonouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked, ignoring Anzu. "I'm fine with that."

"I don't mind."

"Perfect," Kaiba said. "Here's your first one." Kaiba handed over a small,

rectangular package wrapped in white cloth.

"Oh, my question!" Yuugi said.

"Call me tonight. Just say your Eros. The maids will know who you are."

"Eros?" Anzu asked.

"Call it a code name," Yuugi said. "Like Kaiba-kun is Echo. Yours is Psyche."

"And I'm Pan!" Mokuba said, popping his head out of the window.

"Even Mokuba's in this? You really need to fill me in. It seems like you guys planned out a lot over the past two days."

"I'll fill in the blanks on our way to school."

* * *

Yuugi and Anzu arrived to see Jonouchi sulking at his desk once more. Kaiba was at his desk, typing on his laptop. Even though the two teens could have ridden with Kaiba in the limo, it would have been suspicious. Mokuba promised that they'll get to ride in one soon. 

"She really doesn't want me to see her," Jonouchi said. "I really hope she doesn't do something like she did yesterday!"

"Um… She won't," Anzu said. "You see, Yuugi and I ran into Echo this morning."

"Sorry I lied, Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi said. "The truth is, I knew since Valentine's Day who Echo was. I promised them that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Same here. She gave us your gift for today."

Yuugi handed over the gift to his blond friend. He instantly went to work on removing the cloth. Inside was a book. It wasn't just any book, but one on Greek Mythology. A piece of white paper laid on top.

_I'm sorry if my last note confused you. Here is a little something to help you out._

* * *

"And I told him that the book was as stupid idea," Mokuba said. "Who knew Jonouchi would be into that kind of thing?" 

It was after school and Yuugi was hanging out with Mokuba at the Kaiba Manor. Kaiba was in the same room as they were, working on an e-mail. It was hard to come up with an excuse to tell Jonouchi and Honda why he couldn't hang out with them that day.

"Maybe it was because of Kaiba-kun's note," Yuugi said. "Oh, about my question for the day."

"Go on," Kaiba said, not even looking up. "I'm listening."

"What was your last name before you became a Kaiba? By the sound of your second note, you knew Jonouchi-kun a long time ago. Maybe Jonouchi-kun would remember you if I tell him your name!"

"He won't," Mokuba said. "Seto never told Jonouchi his last name the first time they met. How they met is so cute!"

"Mokuba," Kaiba warned. "To answer your question, it was Ichinomiya."

"Oh… Where have I heard that name before? Well, thanks. Hey, what are you going to give him tomorrow?"

"It's a really cool one!" Mokuba said. "It's the limited edition CD for No Choice! Plus it's autographed!"

"Wow! Jonouchi-kun is so lucky! They say only 4,000 were made! How did you get one?"

"We have connections," Kaiba said. "We also have one for ourselves."

"Wow… They say it has Angel singing three songs. One of them is the song he made, Voice! And Demona sings Rakuen! No other CD has that song! The only way you can hear them sing those songs is if you go to one of their concerts!"

"It's all true!" Mokuba said. "Speaking of Voice, they say that Angel made that song for someone he has a crush on. It's kinda romantic if you think about it that way."

"Yeah. Oh, look at the time! I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiba-kun!"

"Whatever. Just leave before I call security."

Mokuba laughed. "He doesn't mean it," Mokuba whispered to Yuugi. "That's just his way of saying goodbye and be safe. Oh, and here's the CD. Give it to Jonouchi on your way to school. Seto won't be there at all tomorrow, so there's no point of waiting to see."

"Ah… Well, I guess I'll see you Friday then!"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** I really didn't want to make this a note because it's nothing important, but it's an interesting story. I just want to talk about the band name a little bit. It came from one day in geometry class. We were learning about the angles of a triangle and how to find them. There was a theorem (or was it a definition?) that stated that if two angles were a certain value, the other angle had no choice but to be a certain value. (At least that's what I remember… It was over two years ago.) It was literally called No Choice. After class, I was talking to my friend about it and how it sounded more like a band name. When I was thinking up ideas for this fic, the idea of No Choice being a band name came back to me. And that's how No Choice came to be! Really stupid, but makes sense!

Okay, now that school is over, I'm going to run into problems with posting. See, I have been in two different houses while school has been going on. Now that it's over, I'm stuck in the house with dial-up. Meaning, if the phone is out for an entire day, I can't post on that day! So, here's the deal. If I can't post on one day, I'll post the chapter I was going to post the next day.

And about school being over... Keep in mind that I type up the story from start to finish before I post. (I talk about finals in later chapters...)

Rubi-chan


	4. Thursday February 19

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really own the show/manga? If you say yes, you're an idiot…

**Random talk: **I keep forgetting to tell you guys this… Pay attention to how I word things. It gives things away… A lot of things…

* * *

Thursday February 19

To say Jonouchi was sad was an understatement. His friends could see he was really depressed. It was obvious to Anzu and Yuugi that he read the book Kaiba gave him. Not only that, but it was probably the Narcissus story that has caused his down mood.

"How could she think I'm like that guy?" Jonouchi muttered. "If anyone is like Narcissus, it's Kaiba!"

"Relax Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi said. "It's my fault that Echo did that. I gave them the nickname after they called me Eros on Valentines Day."

"Ah, now it makes sense. So everyone has a nickname?"

"Kinda… See, Echo calls me Eros and Anzu Psyche."

"Makes sense… That was a cute story."

"I know! Anyway, Echo's brother who is in on this also is Pan."

"She has a brother? Great, that makes my job of trying to date her a lot easy."

"If you date her," Honda said. "Hey, do I have one?"

"Um… Pan came up with it… He suggested Minotaur and it kinda stuck."

"Great… I'm now a half human, half ox guy…"

"At least you're not a guy who fell in love with his reflection!"

"You have hear Otogi-kun's name! I guess you can call him lucky or not, but he's Zeus. It's because of how many people he's dated."

"Ah…" Jonouchi said. "I always wondered how many girls that guy has dated since he came to our school."

"I think almost every girl in our grade," Anzu said. "You don't know how many times I have to hear about someone talking about their date with Otogi."

"Wasn't there a rumor that he dated a guy?" Honda asked.

"I think so," Jonouchi said. "Wasn't it Angel from No Choice? Wait, it was! I remember I was so mad that he got to have a date with Angel!"

"Wait, are you implying your gay?" Anzu asked.

"Actually, I'm bi, thank you very much."

"Speaking of No Choice," Yuugi said, "Echo gave me your gift for today. Here!"

The star-haired teen reached into his backpack and took out the silver wrapped present. It was fairly shiny, but not blinding. Taped onto it was a small piece of paper. A message was written on it.

_I wish you can hear my real voice, but this CD may make up for it. Hope you like the band._

Echo 

"She told me it was a No Choice CD."

"I already have every CD they made currently. Well, except for that one."

"You mean 'Myths'?" Anzu asked. "That's one of the rarest CD ever! If some had it they would be-"

"The luckiest person on Earth!" Jonouchi yelled when he saw what was the gift. "I can't believe she got me 'Myths'! And it's even signed by each of the band members! Oh, wow, Angel signs with a little wing by his name! How cute!"

"Really?" Honda said. "Let me see!"

Yuugi smiled at how his friend reacted. He knew Kaiba would have liked it.

* * *

That afternoon, after his friends left the shop, Yuugi called up Kaiba to tell him about today. The songs on the CD were great. The only way it could be better is if you saw them in person.

"Yo, Kaiba Manor here!" Mokuba's voice yelled through the phone. You can faintly hear some music in the background. "Kaiba Mokuba here."

"Hey, Mokuba-kun!" Yuugi said.

"Oh, Yuugi! Can you hold on?" Yuugi could hear Mokuba yell softly, meaning he was covering the phone with his hand. "Guys, quite down! Nii-sama, phone! It's Yuugi! And take off the wig! He might get suspicion!"

"Okay, okay!" Kaiba's voice said, laughing. It had a light sound to it. "Sorry about that." Kaiba's voice was back to normal.

"It's okay," Yuugi said. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No. I'm guessing your calling to give me an update on Jonouchi."

"Um, yeah. He really liked it. We all listened to it. I wonder why Angel doesn't sing more often. He has a wonderful voice. Hey, were you just listening to your CD? It sounded like Voice for a second."

"Sure… That's great to hear. You really like Angel singing?"

"Yeah! Jonouchi-kun loved it especially! Did you hear about their concert next Saturday?"

"I knew about it for about a year now. Left me guess, you guys are trying to get tickets?"

"Yeah, but it's so expensive. Wait, a year? They have only been around for two! You must really have connections!"

"I do."

"Oh, my question! What kind of connections do you have?"

"Can't tell. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, what are you going to give tomorrow?"

"Secret. You'll just have to see. But try to distract Jonouchi for as long as you can. If he gets there early like he has been, my plan won't work."

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk: **Heheheh… Things are getting good fast. The hardest part of this fic is not making supper short chapters and coming up with questions. I may run out of questions! Knowing me, I'll come up with some good ones… I have a few planed out, but it's too early for them…

Rubi-chan


	5. Friday February 20

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the random OCs that appears from now and then.

**Random talk:** Wow, you people actually took my words to heart! I'm proud to say three people made accurate predictions!

* * *

Friday February 20

"I still can't believe she got me that CD!" Jonouchi yelled. "I just listened to Voice all night! I really love Angel's voice!"

"That's nice," Honda said. "What's taking Yuugi so long?"

"I don't know," Anzu said. "I'll go check on him. Wait right here."

"No need to do that!" Yuugi said, walking out. "I just had a hard time finding my socks. Shall we go?"

It was a mad rush to school. Time was not on Jonouchi's side in order to find out Echo's true identity. What they didn't expect was a silver limo in front of the school.

"Did Kaiba get a new limo?" Anzu asked Yuugi in a whisper.

"Not that I know of," Yuugi replied.

The group slowly walked up to the limo in awe. It was different from seeing a black on every day. The door slowly opened up and a guy came out of said limo. Everyone gasped at who they saw. It was a guy with long silver hair tied into a French Braid and sapphire eyes. He wore a cream tank top, torn blue jeans, brown boots, and a sky blue, sleeveless trench coat.

"Oh my god," Anzu said.

"It's Angel!" Jonouchi exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yup!" Angel said, smiling. "Now which one of you is Jonouchi Katsuya?"

"I am." Angel looked Jonouchi up and down. He gave a slight smirk after some time.

"No wonder that Echo girl asked for these tickets for you! You're kinda cute." Jonouchi blushed at that statement, making Angel smile.

"Uh, thank you. You're the greatest guitar player I've ever heard! And your voice is like, well, an angel!"

"Thank you! Here, four backstage passes for our concert. Now you can watch it from the sidelines. We'll even feed you guys!"

"What!" Yuugi-tachi yelled at the same time.

"Well, Echo just asked for some tickets for this guy he likes. Siren, always acting the gentleman, upgraded the tickets to front row. I came up with a better idea of backstage passes. Then Siren forced me to deliver the tickets in person. So, will I be seeing you there, cutie?"

"Cutie? Me?" Jonouchi asked, blushing more so than before.

"Who else could I be talking to?"

"Um, sure! Count me in!"

"Great! Just give me your addresses so you guys can travel in style."

They did just that. After giving the J-pop star their address, they said their goodbyes and left for class. Yuugi decided to stay behind.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Angel asked.

"What's with you Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked. "The only time you acted this way was back when we first met." (1)

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Yuugi-kun."

"You should know you can't fool me. Plus, you owe me a question for today."

"I guess so… You remember when Mokuba answered the phone last night? I'm sure you heard me over the phone."

"Yeah. There was a sudden change in your tone."

"Well, I guess you can call it a defense mechanism. When I put on the wig, my personality changes and I become Angel. Without it, I'm just Kaiba."

"Wow, that something…"

"Yeah, I guess." Both Yuugi and Angel, AKA Kaiba, laughed.

"So, what gave me away?" Angel asked.

"You telling me your original last name. I knew I heard Ichinomiya from somewhere. Then, as we were talking about No Choice, that same last name came up. Ichinomiya Seto, also known as Angel, the angelic guitarist. So, is Siren as funny as they say he is?"

"Try crazy. That cousin of mine can be weird at times. But, if you need help, he'll be there for you."

"Wow, you really aren't talking like yourself."

"Like I said, I'm a totally different person when I wear the wig. Sorry if it disturbs you. It's just the way I am."

"It's okay. But I don't know about Jonouchi-kun. It's obvious he hates you when you're Kaiba. It's even more obvious he has a crush on Angel." This statement made Angel blush.

"You think?"

"Yeah! He just keeps going on and on about you!"

"You mean Angel. He doesn't care about Kaiba… Well, I've got to go. We need to get as much practice in as we can. It's been awhile since we've done a concert. Plus we're recording a new CD at the same time. Just one more song to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, don't tell Psyche just yet about me. She'll figure it out by the concert."

"Sure! See you later, Kai- I mean, Angel-kun!"

* * *

"I still can't believe Angel was at our school just to see me!" Jonouchi yelled. "Plus, he said I was cute!" 

It was after a long and exciting school day. They were talking all about it at Yuugi's place. Another No Choice CD, Legends, was playing in the living room they were in.

"We know, we know!" Honda yelled. "But I can't believe we're all going to the concert! Too bad Bakura isn't here… I think he liked No Choice also."

"Same as Otogi," Anzu said.

"Oh, I got a letter from Otogi-kun!" Yuugi said. "He said he would be back for the concert. Evidently he knew about it for a month."

"I bet that rumor about Otogi dating Angel is true," Jonouchi muttered.

"Enough about Angel!" Honda said. "What about Demona and Biyako! They are so cute!"

"Hey, are you guys talking about Demona?" a voice said from behind. The group turned around to see a total stranger in their doorway. He had short, green hair with hints of black and the same sapphire eyes as Angel. His outfit was similar to Angel also, but instead of shades of blue, it was shades of green.

"Wait, aren't you Siren?" Anzu asked.

"Yup! Sorry for coming up here, but the old man down stairs said we could come up here."

"We?" Honda asked.

"Well, twice in one day!" Angel said, leaning on Siren.

"Oh, these are the guys you visited today," Siren said. "I'm guessing Blondie here is the guy you were talking about."

"Yup! I told you he was cute!"

"You are right! We should hide him from Demona. You know how she gets when she finds new subjects for modeling her costumes!"

"Uh… It's flattering that you are talking about me and all," Jonouchi said.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why we're here," Siren said. "You see, my limo broke down just outside of this shop. And we must have some bad karma because Angel here has a dead cell phone and I left mine at the recording studio. We came in to use the phone, and here we are!"

"We're just waiting for my limo now," Angel said.

"Hey, could you tell me what Echo looks like?" Jonouchi asked. "You know, the girl that asked for the tickets."

"What girl?" Siren asked. "It wasn't a girl. It was a guy."

"Really?" Angel asked. "Man, he was really feminine looking. I really thought it was a girl."

"No, it was a guy. But you're right. He was kinda feminine looking. Tall too. About our height."

"Ah… Now it makes more sense."

"Ryu, Seto, I think your ride is here!" Yuugi's mother yelled.

"Is it a silver limo?" Siren yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"That would be our ride," Angel said. "It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and if you want to meet up some time, cutie."

Angel handed Jonouchi a slip of paper and winked. Siren giggled at his cousin's action. Then the two left the little living room.

"So that's why we pretended that my limo broke down," Siren said. "He really was cute."

"Told you," Angel said. "It was so worth being late to see him, Ryu. I won't be able to see him more often until after the concert."

"But just to give him your number? That was your boldest move as Angel! Our little boy is growing up!"

* * *

TBC

(1) This is a reference to Season Zero. Kaiba acted really nice to the gang at first, but changed when he wanted the Blue Eyes. He even smiled, which is freaky with that green hair and gold eyes.

**Random talk:** Yay! I got Siren in! I love that guy! Plus, he's so fun to draw! He is so adorable!

Okay, I'm taking a chance and answering reviews in this chapter only... It's because the reviews were really great this time! Let's just hope they won't take down this story...

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: You were close with your preditiction. Kaiba really was Angel! Yes, I know Kaiba is OOC. I put that in the warning.

Mika: I know I should have, but the muses just escaped me. Plus, I got all these other good code names for all of the others. It just seems weird at one point. And I mean weird! I learned about Greek Mythology in my Sophomore English class. I just fell in love with all the tales!

Journey Maker: Yup! As you can see, Kaiba is Angel!

casaragi: You're right too about Kaiba being Angel!

cheeky-eyes: Right about Kaiba in the band! Glad you like mythology also!

Rubi-chan


	6. Saturday February 21

**Disclaimer:** I kinda wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but without all the hassle.

**Random talk:** If you don't know what Ramune Soda and Pocky are, go look on Wikipedia! Also, you must be one sad anime fan… Denied the wonder that is Pocky!

* * *

Saturday February 21

"Yuugi, wake up!" Anzu yelled. "Kaiba left me a gift to give Jonouchi for today!"

"Really?" Yuugi asked sleepily.

"Yeah. It's a really simple this time. You'll have to see it when Jonouchi opens it."

Yuugi looked over at his friend. Anzu had a red gift bag in her hands. Black tissue paper stuck out of the top. A small white piece of folded paper was taped on the side.

"Hey, can you wait for the others outside? By the sounds of it Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun aren't here."

"Good idea. Hurry up!"

Yuugi laughed Anzu left his room. It was something that Anzu took to this crazy idea of getting the worst enemies in school together. After Honda and Jonouchi left the night before, Anzu asked him why he was helping Kaiba. He had to think about that for a while. Why was it that he was helping his rival hook up with his best friend? The answer was simple. Kaiba deserves to be happy.

Jonouchi and Honda were just coming when Yuugi joined up with Anzu. He waved to his two other friends. This made the guys to run to meet up with them.

"Hey! Is that a gift from Echo?" Jonouchi asked as soon as he reached them.

"Good morning to you as well," Anzu said, handing over the bag. Jonouchi unfolded the paper taped to said bag.

"I hope you this satisfy your sweet tooth," Jonouchi read out loud. He proceeded to remove the tissue paper. The first thing that he got out was a box of Pocky. Followed by another and another.

"Oh sweet! Ramune soda!" Jonouchi said. "Hey! There's enough for each of us to have one!"

"No wonder the bag was so heavy!" Anzu said. "I only saw one when I looked! Oh, did I say that out loud?"

* * *

There was a large crowded in front of the classroom next door to theirs. It was mostly girls. That usually meant one thing. 

"I guess Otogi's back," Jonouchi groaned. "Grand…"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Honda said.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked. "Aren't you both after Shizuka?"

"You didn't hear?" Jonouchi asked. "Shizu-chan has a boyfriend over where she lives. I haven't met him yet, but Okaa-san wouldn't let her date a sleazy guy. All I can hope she won't do anything stupid."

"Otogi and I gave up. We got to know each other and we're good friends."

"Yup!" Otogi said, pushing his way through the sea of girls. "Before you ask, I got back from California last night. Sorry I couldn't call. I was dead tired!"

"It's okay," Yuugi said. "Welcome back!"

"Hey, I never got to ask you something," Honda said. "Is it true you dated Angel from No Choice?"

"All true! Really nice guy. Too bad it really didn't work out."

"Ah…" Jonouchi said. "Hey, do you know anyone who would use the nickname Echo? Mainly looking for a guy."

"Secret admirer?" Jonouchi blushed. "Whoa, I was just joking! Well, since your serious, there is this one guy I could think of that would use a Greek mythology reference. I'll have to ask him. Get back to me Monday."

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

* * *

That night, Yuugi got to see No Choice practice for the concert at Kaiba manor. They were truly great when you watch them in person. If only Jonouchi could see what Kaiba was like in his free time. They were all dressed up like they were normal teens, even Kaiba. The only difference was that it really wasn't Kaiba but Angel. 

If Yuugi didn't think of Angel as Kaiba, it didn't freak him out. Evidently the outfit he wore the other day was basically his practice and performing costume. Only difference is he had light blue, fingerless gloves and small, pure white wings.

Biyako gracefully played her keyboard. Her short orange hair shined in the light, just like her golden eyes. She still wore her tiger ears and tail. Her outfit was an orange T-shirt and a tan, knee-length skirt. Next to her was Kiba. His silver hair was matted to his head, ruby eyes concentrating on his base guitar. He had black slacks, black button up jacket, and a white button up shirt. It looked like something from a vampire movie.

Demona smiled, playing her drums. Her red and black hair bounced in her pigtails. Her outfit was in the style of Gothic Lolita. Her violet eyes stared at Siren. His voice was truly enchanting, just like the creature his nickname was based off of.

Before Yuugi knew it, the practice session was over. Both Yuugi and Mokuba clapped in approval. What they didn't expect was to hear a third pair of hands clapping.

"Wonderful job, Seto-chan!" Otogi said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Otogi," Angel spat.

"Settle down! I've given up on you. Ever since I found out who your little crush is…"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"I won't. Oh, hey Yuugi! I didn't see you there."

"If you're done bothering us, leave!" Siren said, very annoyed. "After what you did to Seto, you have no right being here!"

"Look I said I was sorry a million times!"

"That doesn't change anything!" Demona yelled. "Just get out!"

"You can't tell me what to do! This isn't your house!"

"Yeah, it's mine," Angel said. "Get out! No one talks to anyone in my band like that!"

"Whatever you say, Seto-chan!" Otogi said slyly. He left the room, tension still in the air.

"I'm sorry about that, Yuugi-kun," Biyako said. "He kinda gets on all of our nerves."

"It's okay," Yuugi said. "Oh, Kaiba-kun. My question for today…"

"Right… Hey, just to be fair, why not ask two question today. You know, to count for today and tomorrow. I'm going to be swamped between Kaiba Corp and the recording studio."

"Okay! First question, it's obvious that you really did date Otogi-kun. The question is, why?"

"Let me answer that," Siren said. "It was my fault after all. You see, Otogi found out Seto's little secret of being Angel because of a little party I was invited to. I brought Seto to help loosen him up. He threaten to tell the press about it. Now, think about what would happen if the media found out that the most powerful teen is also in a J-pop band. Not that good considering Seto acts different when he's Angel. That about sums it up."

"How could Otogi-kun blackmail you?" Yuugi asked Angel, who was taking off his wig.

"Easy," Kiba said for Kaiba. "It's a thing called teen hormones. He has a crush on Seto, just as Seto has a crush on this Jonouchi boy."

"I swear, you would like him, Mona," Siren said, hugging Demona.

"Really?" Demona said. "That means I need to watch out for him. Can't let him steal you away. And what's with the Mona?"

"Felt like calling you that."

"Um, my second question," Yuugi said.

"Right," Kaiba said. "Go on."

"This is more of a question for the whole band. One of my friends was wondering what your preference is?"

"Let me guess, Honda right?" Mokuba asked, laughing.

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, let me answer that!" Demona said, very excitedly. She then basically glompped Kaiba. "We're all bi, except for Seto-chan here! He's completely gay! Even little Moku-chan here is bi!"

"Hey! I'm not officially in the band!" Mokuba yelled.

"Yeah, you're our manager!" Biyako said.

Yuugi laughed to himself at the little disputes the band were making. They would all laugh when someone made a stupid remark and called each other stupid names. They were truly close to one another. They were basically family.

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** And the rest of the band enters! I just love drawing these guys in their costumes. Kiba's outfit is actually based off another of my characters. I just changed his hair and eye color.

Just a reminder, there will not be an update tomorrow! But there will be one Monday!

Ya know what? I am so taking a chance and answering reviews for this fic! I just love the fact you guys a reviewing that I just have to answer them!

Mika: Actually, as you can see from this chapter, Siren is actually the singer. Angel only sings one song, but his real part is guitarist. And I'm glad you like the fic!

Journey Maker: Glad you like the fic! You'll just have to wait and see Jonouchi's reaction...

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: ((smiles)) Well, I said you were kinda right. As you can see, little Mokuba is their manager. So, it's still a Kaiba that is manager. I try to come up with a reason for people's ooc-ness. I hate it when there is no reason for it! As for the band name, check out the author's note again from chapter 3.

Rubi-chan


	7. Monday February 23

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Random talk:** Arg! This dial-up is killing me! I don't even want to waste time looking up new fics to read!

* * *

Monday February 23

It was raining when Yuugi woke up. It wasn't a fun thing to run to school during this kind of weather. He went downstairs after changing to get four umbrellas ready just in case one of his friends forgot theirs. The first to arrive was Anzu with her pink umbrella.

"Hey, Yuugi!" Anzu said.

"Hi," Yuugi replied. "You should hear No Choice in person! They are so cool!"

"You got to see them practice? Lucky! No one gets to see them practice!"

"I know! Otogi-kun came over afterwards. He really did date Angel. The band really doesn't like him for that… Evidently, he blackmailed him."

"Let me guess, Angel is Kaiba, right? It's just way to obvious."

"At least I wasn't the one who told you. How did you figure that out?"

"Call it women's intuition. Really, how could Otogi do that to him? No one deserves to be blackmailed."

"What about blackmail?" Honda said as he and Jonouchi ran up, soaking wet.

"It just that Yuugi heard that the reason Angel dated Otogi was because he was blackmailing him," Anzu said.

"He what!" Jonouchi yelled. "I'll make him pay! No one does that to my Angel!"

"Wow, someone is overprotective…" Honda said.

"Sorry, I just I hate the idea of what Otogi did. He shouldn't have done that."

"I know," Anzu said. "Hey, let's go to school now. We can talk more about this there."

"Here," Yuugi said. "Looks like you two need an umbrella."

"Thanks, man!" Jonouchi said. "I owe you one."

* * *

The classroom was packed with students already. Many just wanted to get to school before the rain decided to really come down. One place that was strangely popular was Jonouchi's desk. On top of it was a small white box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. 

"Looks like Echo is back to his original tactics," Honda said.

"I smell cookies!" Jonouchi said, running to his desk. He ripped open the box. "Sweet! Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Hey, a note!" Anzu said. "I hope you like them. Echo. Wow, it's actually simple. No riddle or anything complex."

"Guess he didn't have time," Honda said.

"Who knows…" Jonouchi said. "Anyone wants some?"

"Maybe later," Anzu said. "Hey, why don't we do something tonight?"

"Can't," Jonouchi said. "Got a date with Angel." Everyone just stared at their blond friend. "What? He did give me his number. What else do you think I would do with it?"

"He does have a point," Honda said. "When you get a number like the way he did, that means the person wants to have a date."

"It's true. The thing is, it's more of a get-together. The whole band is going. I have to meet them at the arcade at 7."

"Sounds like fun!" Yuugi said. "Hope you have fun!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice," Kaiba, dressed up as Angel, said. 

"No problem," Yuugi said. "You are having a date with Narcissus."

"True. I would stick around and help Mokuba out with his project, but accepting the date was his idea."

"Oh, Anzu found out about you. I didn't tell her!"

"I know. Damn women's intuition. I get that from Demona and Biyako all the time…"

"Hey, can I ask my question now before you go?"

"Question? Oh! That question. Okay, shoot."

"I think I'm starting to get use to your personality changes."

"That tends to happen. The question?"

"Right! I was wondering why you don't play on the school soccer team? I read your profile on your official fan site and it said you love to play soccer."

"I knew I shouldn't have given them that interview… The sad thing is some of those member are also Kaiba Seto fans."

"Wow… I wonder how they would react when they find out you're the same person."

"I wonder that myself. Well to answer your question, I just don't have time. Between the band, Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba, I just don't have time to play. Hell, I barely have time to play Duel Monsters anymore! Trust me, if I could play soccer, I would. Sometimes I wish I could be a normal teen. Imagine Kaiba saying that now!"

"Jonouchi-kun would say it's the end of the world!" Yuugi laughed. "That's why you're going on a date with him?"

"Yeah." Angel blush. "Hey! That was two questions! Ah, no matter. Mokuba would have told you anyway. Now, I need to go or I'm going to be late."

"True… Have fun, Kaiba-kun!"

"Call me Seto! Everyone does when I'm not in business mode, as Mokuba puts it."

"Al-alright! Bye, Seto-kun!"

Angel smiled and left the mansion. Yuugi could hear Mokuba laughing from behind.

"Oh the irony!" Mokuba said through the laughs. "You're his rival, yet he lets you call him that! Maybe Jonouchi really is good for him."

"I guess so."

"I really hope Nii-sama's knight in shining armor will accept him. He really deserves to experience true happiness once in awhile. Whenever he's with him, he's really happy. I mean, when he isn't business mode. When he acts like a normal teen and with Jonouchi, he really happy."

"Sounds like you met Jonouchi long time ago."

"We did. I'll let Nii-sama tell the story when he's ready. Maybe wait until after the concert."

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** Why does everything I want to do end up happing earlier than I planed it? At first, Anzu wasn't going to find out about Kaiba being Angel until the 28th! Then, she was going to find out the 26th. I keep changing dates around! This time, I'm sure I got everything down!

journey maker: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this fic!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Well, Otogi is still trying to get Seto all to himself... He doesn't want to do anything to get on his bad side... This includes telling Jonouchi who Angel really is...

Mika: Well, yeah. I'm sorry I love to leave you guys in the dark... About their costumes, wait until their stage costumes. It's a little different. If fact, I might even draw them and post it on DA! (Of course, I am not going to do it in Photoshop...) Why did you think I went with Kaiba being an angel? It's totally unexpected. Plus I wanted to draw him with small angel wings! And I had a really cute idea for Demona.

Rubi-chan


	8. Tuesday February 24

**Disclaimer: **I really don't want a legal suit on me, so I don't own the show. Just the idea behind this fic…

**Random talk: **You know, for the longest time I thought I was forgeting something. I knew someone had a birthday in the time frame of this fic. So I did a little research. Thankfully, Jonouchi's birthday is January 1. But, someone does have a birthday durning this fic. And it's so suiting for the date. You'll see who I'm talking about when the time comes. (Or you can find out who it is by looking it up...) This just means I need to fix up a chapter. It's a very minor change, but it will work so well! My only hint is that it's the concert chapter.

* * *

Tuesday February 24

"Oh man, you should see Angel!" Jonouchi said. "He really could move! He even topped your high score, Anzu!"

"Gee, thanks for telling me…" Anzu muttered.

It was the day after Jonouchi's date with Angel. The blond was telling his friends all about it. Even Otogi was listening in, but Yuugi knew it was for a totally different reason. It was obvious to Anzu and Yuugi that the raven haired CEO was jealous of their friend. But there was no explanation why Honda was upset.

"I'm serious! He was literally dancing on hard mode and still beat you high score! Then we played Para Para Paradise! There, him and Siren tied. There wasn't a game he couldn't play! Well, except that bug game. You know, the one that's basically rock paper scissors? I'm surprised he didn't have that much luck with that!"

"Looks like someone has a big crush on Angel," Honda said.

"Well, the date made it official," Jonouchi said. "Before, I just admired him."

"Seems like we're rivals in love now," Otogi said. "I still haven't given up on him."

"Grand…"

"Oh that's not the best part. We have to compete against someone he only met once! You see, his heart belongs to someone who helped him and his little brother out when they were little."

"Then I'll just have to prove I'm worthy for him!"

"Like that's going to work. I'm a CEO of a major gaming company! If I couldn't win him over, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I might have saved him when he was little! I've saved countless kids when I was young!"

"Really?" Yuugi asked.

"Yup!"

"Whatever, inu," Otogi said. "I'll be seeing you." And he left the room, making all the girls swoon.

"God, I hate him," Jonouchi muttered.

"I really wish he could get along with us," his brunet friend said.

"Honda, are you alright?" Anzu asked. "You never said that about Otogi before…"

"Guys, I have a confession. Jonouchi isn't the only one who has a crush that would never even think about them."

"Hey! I'm close with Angel!"

"I'm talking about your _other_ crush." That shut Jonouchi up. "I kinda like Otogi…"

"Oh, Honda-kun," Yuugi said. "I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe we can get Echo to help you."

"I totally forgot about him!" Jonouchi said. "Now I feel guilty. I got so wrapped up with Angel that the gifts weren't as exciting as they were at first."

"Jonouchi, it's only been a week," Anzu pointed out.

"That's my point! Don't get me wrong, I'm still curious about who Echo is, but I really don't know if I'll like him."

"Good point…" Honda said. "Oh, that reminds me. I found this package by my door and it was dressed to you. Must be Echo."

"Oh man, we need to get him to stop," Jonouchi said. He took the box, not even bothering reading the card. Inside was a small video MP3 player. "Now he's getting really expensive. Yuugi, you know who he is, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you tell him to stop? This is really getting out of hand…"

"I don't think he'll take no for an answer this soon," Yuugi muttered. His thoughts were racing. He really wanted to help Kaiba out. Just from the past week, he has learned so much about the CEO. It just made him want to get them together even more.

* * *

It wasn't every day one got to eat at Kaiba Manor. Luckily, Yuugi's life wasn't on the line this time. It was actually a pleasant meal. Even Kaiba was in a fairly good mood. It was almost like he was trying to be more like Angel. 

"Thanks for having me over, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Kaiba said. It wasn't a commanding voice. It was sounded more like how a normal teen would say it.

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry about that Seto-kun."

"You know, this meal was more for his benefit," Mokuba said. "See, it was all Ryu's idea. After Nii-sama's little date with Jonouchi, he suggested Seto act more like when he's Angel. That way, it would be easier to swoon the blond prince."

"Looks like we're still going with the Narcissus code name for him," Kaiba sighed. "Now, you wanted to tell me something about Minotaur?"

"Right! I may have found a way to get Otogi off your back. See, Honda has a crush on Otogi."

"So, you want to play Eros a little more than you thought at first. Let me guess, you want to tell him who Echo really is… Fine, tell him. I'll even help him get Otogi."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Mokuba said.

"Um, Seto-kun, can I ask my question now?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask to ask your question."

"Right… Um, Jonouchi said something about saving kids when he was younger. Was that how you first met him?"

"Yes," Kaiba said. His eyes were looking off into the distance. "I guess you can call him my first love…"

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** Okay, there's this really weird game that you battle bugs with bugs with basically rock, paper, sissors. It's based off an anime in Japan that looks kinda cute. In it, people are about the size of bugs. Have no clue what the name of the show was because I was still drooling at the idea of watching anime in Japan. (You should have seen me when the FMA movie commersal came on. I was litterally drooling.)

Journey Maker: I really like to bring up the point that Kaiba can't be a normal teenager. You have to wonder if he misses it at times. I think many of us wish they were with them on the date. I want to see Seto do Para Para Paradise!

Mika: At least you haven't fallen out of a chair from laughing so hard just from reading a fic. Glad my parents didn't see that... I must agree with you on the platonic relationship thing. I'm also sick of people having Kaiba constantly having this I-hate-the-world additude. I just know he's a kitten inside. Yes, I'm a major fan of Season Zero. I enjoy the manga more so at times. But there are a few episodes that I like more than their manga counterparts. Like the bomber episode. I think I have more Season Zero and manga references later on. Just because you asked, the concert date is Febuary 28.

Rubi-chan


	9. Wednesday February 25

**Disclaimer: **A legal suit would not be the best at this time. So, I must say this… I do not own the show!

**Random talk:** Okay, so I thought I would go over who was who. I don't use their codenames that much, but it might be confusing when I do...

Seto - Echo

Mokuba - Pan

Jonouchi - Narcissus

Yuugi - Eros

Anzu - Psyche

Honda - Minotaur

Otogi - Zeus

* * *

Wednesday February 25

Yuugi put the package behind the counter. Turns out it was Mokuba who was giving the gift ideas for Kaiba. It explained why the gifts became so expensive fast. The small duelist feared that Jonouchi would figure out who Echo was by this latest gift. It was a rare Duel Monsters model kit, one that Yuugi was looking for. At least the Kaiba brothers promised to get him one after this is all done.

"Hey, Yuugi," Honda said as he walked in. "You said something about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Right!" Yuugi said. "Thanks for coming earlier than normal. We just can't let Jonouchi know who Echo is yet."

"I'm guessing he's willing to help me out."

"Right! First things first. Promise you won't freak out when I tell you who Echo is."

"Fine. And I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. Echo is really Kaiba-kun." There was an eerie silence.

"You're kidding right?" Honda yelled.

"About Kaiba being Echo?" Anzu asked. Both boys jumped, just realizing their friend was behind them.

"So, it is true," Honda whispered. Anzu and Yuugi nodded in confirmation. "Okay, what does Kaiba get in return?"

"Otogi-kun won't bother him anymore if there is someone else for him," Yuugi said.

"But doesn't Otogi like Angel? Wait, that means Kaiba's Angel!"

"Yup," Anzu said. "That was fast…"

"It was kinda obvious once you mention that he was Echo. Plus, Angel's real name is Seto. But, wow… And Jonouchi has no clue what's really going on…"

"That's why it is important Jonouchi-kun never finds out!" Yuugi said. "See, Kaiba-kun is try to act more like Angel so Jonouchi-kun would most likely accept him. We all know how emotional Angel is."

"That's a scary thought," Honda said. "Kaiba acting like a normal teen… At least he's going to help me out."

"Right," Anzu said. "Hey, Honda, did you tell Jonouchi you were going to come here early?"

"No, why? Oh… Anzu, could I borrow your phone?"

* * *

"So these are the two Yuugi-kun was talking about," Biyako said. "They are as cute as he described them!" 

It was afterschool. The rest of the band was finally meeting Honda and Anzu. Of course, the girls were making them feel a little uncomferatible.

"And this one would really would look wonderful in my latest costume!" Demona said as she circled Anzu.

"Settle down, girls," Angel laughed. "Honda here is our answer to our little Otogi problem!"

"Okay, after finding out Angel is Kaiba, this is just plain old weird," Honda said.

"Meh… We're use to his sudden personality changes," Siren said. "So how is he going to help us out?"

"We're just going to get Otogi to fall for him!" Mokuba said. "It's so easy! I'm surprised none of us think about this in the first place!"

"That's because Otogi had it bad for Seto-chan," Kiba said. "What makes you think it would actually work?"

"Because Yuugi is going to work double time on being Eros," Angel said.

"I don't know if his first task is going so well," Honda said. "Jonouchi isn't falling for Echo."

"He's right," Anzu said. "He's actually falling for Angel."

"So, in the end, I still win! It all works out!"

"Still freaking me out!" Honda said, making everyone laugh.

"Nii-sama knew Jonouchi wouldn't fall for Echo," Mokuba said. "That's why he had Angel meet up with him. That still won't hold him back from spoiling Jonouchi…"

"Hey, who's idea was most of the gifts?" Siren said.

"Yours and mine. Seto came up with some of them."

"Then who came up with the cookies?" Honda asked. "They were great!"

"Thanks!" Biyako said. "Old family recipe."

"I came up with the tickets!" Demona said. "I just had to see the little cutie!"

"In the end, we all came up with something," Angel said.

"Hey, Seto-kun, what made you join a band?" Yuugi asked. "You have everything you could ever want just from being a CEO and all."

"That your question for today?" Yuugi nodded. "Well, Ryu here needed a guitarist."

"Then I remembered my dear little cousin here can play a mean guitar," Siren said. "So, it was just a matter of conning him into it!"

"In other words," Mokuba said, "he brought up the fact that Jonouchi might hear him. God, that kiddy crush really got out of hand…"

"Mokuba," Angel growled.

"Oops… Looks like I said too much…"

"You have until the count of five…"

"Gotta run!"

The raven-haired child ran out of the room laughing. And true to his word, Angel counted to five, very slowly, and went after his little brother. The other band members laughed at the siblings while Yuugi-tachi was standing in shock.

"Kaiba's acting like a normal teen," Honda said. "I really thought it was imposable…"

"He's always like that around us," Siren said.

"Well, except for that one period, love," Demona said. "It was after that yarou of a stepfather, Gozaburo, died. Seto was completely different. Then, one day, he suddenly changes back to normal!"

"I think I had something to do with that," Yuugi said.

"That's what the gaki said," Biyako said.

"If you really did bring back our Seto," Kiba said, "we are in your debt."

"We're really all he has left that you could consider family," Siren said.

"Duh," Biyako said. "You're his cousin after all!"

The room filled with laughter. Angel smiled as he headed back to the living room, Mokuba under his arm. For once, he _really_ felt like a normal teen.

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** I did it again! Why can't I stick to the plan I have all set up! You guys can't tell the difference, but it annoys me! It makes me run out of things to do!

OMG! A chapter without Jonouchi! Don't worry; I just need a break from coming up with notes and reactions… I have other things to focus on in this fic. Like, getting Honda and Otogi together! Consider it a little side plot…

Journey Maker: It's more like the band is trying to get them together... But Yuugi is going to help out!

geradsredskittle666: Why thank you! Glad you like it so far!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: I have a tendance to have Seto play Soccer when he was little in my fics. It's all because of that one picture from the Noa arc! To tell you the truth, this fic has the most OCs that I have up so far. There's another fic I'm working on that has _seven_ OCs! This isn't including needed OCs (like doctors and teachers).

Mika: I try to leave you guessing and come up with your own ideas. Yup, Seto is so like a cat! (Okay, I'm sugesting to read Kitty Daze once it's up. I play around with that idea... ((smiles))) Trust me, I'm trying to restrain myself from torturing the poor guy. There's this one chapter that could have been completely worse than it is now. But if I did that, I would have to make this fic rated M!

Tie-dyed Trickster: We're talking about stories from the days of Homer and Plato. There will be various versions of the stories. I'm glad you like the story!

Rubi-chan


	10. Thursday February 26

**Disclaimer: **I am not a manga-ka. Therefore, there is no possibility I could own the show.

**Random talk: **I just want to get the rules of names down. When I use people's band names, that means they are in costume. If I use their normal names, it means they are just hanging out, not dressed up. Kinda like what I've been doing with Kaiba and Angel.

* * *

Thursday February 26

Honda started to fidget in his seat. It was obvious that he was nervous. He kept looking up at the door as if he was waiting for someone. In fact, he was waiting.

"What if he doesn't show?" Honda asked. "I mean, he did promise to get something Otogi would like…"

"Relax," Anzu said. "Kaiba will pull through. But he might be upset that Jonouchi isn't here today…"

"Hope he feels better tomorrow," Yuugi said. "I called up Kaiba-kun before we left to let him know Jonouchi-kun was sick today. Maybe he stopped by his apartment to drop off his gift for him."

"That wasn't smart," Honda said. "You two remember how it was. Not the nicest places to see."

"Actually, it was fairly clean," Kaiba's voice came from behind. "Here's the gift for Otogi."

"Wait, no beer bottles?" Anzu asked.

"No. Looks like his father went to some kind of group therapy for alcoholics. Seems like a pleasant guy. Before you ask anything, you guys really need to keep it down. I'm surprised the school hasn't taken action by the way he talked about his father's drinking problems."

"Ah…" Yuugi-tachi said in unison.

"I'll see you losers later." Kaiba said, smirking. Students started to file in, explaining Kaiba's sudden change of attitude. Instead of leaving school, he headed for his desk.

"Looks like they're not practicing today," Yuugi said.

"Maybe," Anzu said.

"Hey, I heard that there are four new students today!" a female student said.

"Yeah!" her friend yelled. "I saw one of them! He looked like Siren from No Choice!"

"Really?" a third girl asked. "Then that _was_ Demona and Biyako I saw!"

"And we can't forget Kiba!" the first girl said. "I knew it couldn't be Angel since everyone knows he's home schooled just to get away from all his bad fan girls… It's a shame…"

"What, that he's gay or that he's not coming to our school?"

"Both!"

"Well," Honda whispered, "looks like we just found the reason as to why there is no practice."

"Class, settle down!" the teacher yelled as she walked in. "Surprisingly, we have four new students today. And since this class is the only one that isn't packed completely, they get to join us. I'm sure many of you know them, so I'll let them introduce themselves however they want to."

The four other members of No Choice walked in, dressed in the proper school uniform. It was strange seeing them dress as normal teens. The only one that was hard to recognize was Demona. She had her hair was down, and her eyes weren't violet, but brown.

"Hello!" Siren said. "I'm sure many of you know us from No Choice and all. I'm Yamamoto Ryu, also known as Siren. This here is my girl Fujima Kiku, or Demona. Mess with her, and you're dead. Over there is Walker Ryan and Shiroka Kohaku, Kiba and Biyako respectively. Please, we're just here to go to school."

"Meaning," Ryan said, "please treat us like normal teens."

"It would ruin the whole idea on going to a normal school!" Kohaku said.

"And I'm sure you guys don't want to lose your bragging rights," Kiku said, giving the class a wink.

"Now that's settled," the teacher said, "Find wherever there is a spot. We do have someone absent today. So, please don't sit in front of Mouto-san."

"Right!" Ryu said. "Who's Mouto-san?"

* * *

Lunchtime came by quickly, just as word about No Choice attending school there. The only place the band could eat in peace was on the roof. Yuugi-tachi was lucky enough to join them without being noticed. 

"You should have seen their faces!" Ryu said, laughing. He leaned on his cousin for support.

"I have an idea what it looked like," Kaiba said, smirking. "I still can't believe you forgot Yuugi's last name."

"You know I have a problem putting faces to names. I'm just glad I have something to call them!"

"I bet you guys were wondering why Seto-chan was at school today," Kiku asked Yuugi-tachi. "Well, this is why. He wanted to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. And we didn't. Well, except for Ryu…"

"And I'm very proud of you guys. Hey, Yuugi. Could you stop by and see how Jonouchi is doing after school? I hope Ryan's idea of giving him that Red Eyes action figure was a good one…"

"Hey, you liked the Blue Eyes one I gave you for your birthday!" Ryan retaliated.

"That's because Kaiba's obsessed with that dragon!" Honda said.

"It's true!" Ryu said. "He even paints it in his spare time!"

"You paint?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, it's more of a hobby," Kaiba said. "And that's your question for the day."

"Hey, no fair!"

"Who said life was fair? Now, Honda, tell us what happened with Otogi?"

"Well," Honda started out. He sighed, looking depressed. "Nothing happened. I tried your tactic, and it failed miserably. He thought it was from some fan girl and just tossed it into his bag."

"Honda!" Anzu yelled. "This is Otogi we are talking about, not Jonouchi! Jonouchi doesn't have fan girls! Of course Otogi wouldn't think much about it!"

"Well, there is always Monday," Kaiba said. "I have a business meeting tomorrow, so I won't be able to help you out."

"There's always the concert," Kohaku said. "I noticed Otogi's name on the list of VIPs the other day."

"Great," Kaiba muttered. "Just what I needed. Him hitting on me when I'm most vulnerable. He knows how to push all my buttons when I'm Angel!"

"Is it just me or is he ranting more like Angel?" Kiku asked.

"He's ranting," Honda said. "That can't be a good sign."

"Oh, but it is!" Ryu said. "Remember we are trying to bring Angel and Kaiba back to one. All in the name of love!"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Yay, I actually came up with a good plot twist for this story! Now school time is going to get more interesting!

Guess what guys. This fic is offically my most reviewed and alerted fics! I have at this time 38 reviews and 13 story alerts! Thank you so much!

Tie-dyed Trickster: Inu means dog, yarou means bastard, and gaki means brat. Well, we have to have someone freak out that Kaiba was Angel. Plus it gives us someone to laugh at... (Sorry Honda fans if there are any reading!) Try much later in the fic. ((smiles))

journey maker: Seems like a lot of people also like that scene where Seto chaces Mokuba... I have to admit, I love that scene too!

cheeky-eyes: Well, there is no need to have anymore codenames... But we'll see how I feel later on. I've been playing with an idea to do a sequel... (Dear kami-sama, help me! I keep doing this to myself! Stupid overactive imagination...)

Mika: I have that influence on people. Heck, I managed to get one of my friends to like puppyshipping because she was my beta for several of my fics! I didn't like to write Honda in the begining, but as I wrote more fics, it became funner to write him! The band is pwn awesom! If they were real, I would be hanging out with Demona working on costumes, trying to learn cooking from Biyako, glomp Siren whenever I can, make Kiba model outfits, and lock Angel in a room full of my Kaiba related stuff until I manage to find Jonouchi... ((sweatdrop))

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: The shortness of the chapters is due to minnor writers block in some chapters. It also give me some amusement in seeing you guy's reaction. But there will be longer chapters! (I'm working on the second to last chapter as we speak. That thing is going to be about five pages long!)

Rubi-chan


	11. Friday February 27

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own the show? I think not… But I really don't care! I got a Jonouchi dog costume and that's all that matters! XD

**Random talk:** Okay, confusion time. You'll be wondering why Jonouchi doesn't freak out when the band talks about Seto. To Jonouchi, Angel is Ichinomiya Seto, not Kaiba Seto.

* * *

Friday February 27

To say Jonouchi was shocked the next day would have consider you a liar. In fact, he was joking around with the band members about every little thing. Everyone else was shocked to see Jonouchi act so friendly with them. All except Yuugi-tachi.

"I didn't think you would really enroll in our school," Jonouchi said. "What brought up this decision?"

"What's wrong with wanting to go to a normal school?" Ryu said. "Being teen idols isn't all fun and games."

"Consider this as a reward," Kiku said. "Just hanging out with people our own age is a big break from people in suits and roadies."

"Don't get us wrong," Ryan said. "Roadies are nice and all, but they're always busy."

"Too bad Seto-chan couldn't join us," Kohaku said. "He has a strong fan base, so it's kinda hard to live a normal life. It's quite sad…"

"Yeah," Jonouchi said sadly. "Hey, are you guys ready for the concert tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Ryu said. "Everything is set! Oh, is it okay if Angel picks you guys up? It would just be easier for everyone. That way, you guys could just walk in without the hassle."

"Really?" Honda asked. The four nodded at the same time. "Sweet!"

"Oh, Echo wanted us to give you something!" Kohaku said. "Here ya go!"

The carrot top keyboardist took out a small package from a bag she carried around where ever she went. It was a plain cardboard box with some print on it. On one side, the word fragile was in bold, black lettering.

"Not again," Jonouchi muttered. "I'm flattered that this Echo guy is interested in me, but there is no reason for this… I'm really going to hate to turn him down after all this is over…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Anzu asked. "You mean Echo is trying his best to win you over and your still not going to go out with him?"

"Yup. Can't help it. Someone else won my heart. Oh, sweet! I've been wanting to get this camera!"

* * *

Kaiba came in later that day around lunchtime. Not many knew about his arrival since he didn't go strait to class. That didn't mean that some students didn't see him under the recently blooming cherry blossom tree. Jonouchi was one of those few people. 

The blond left his friends around that time to go try out his new camera. What he didn't expect was to see Kaiba talking to Ryu like they were old friends. On whim, Jonouchi decided to take a picture of the scene in front of him. What he got was a picture of the two teens, laughing. The strange part was that Jonouchi realized how much the two looked alike. So much, that they could even be related.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that your little lover boy?" Ryu asked his cousin. 

"Ryu, I mean nothing to Jonouchi right now," Kaiba muttered.

"Ouch… That's a little harsh. I'm sure you mean _something_ to him."

"Look, he hates me as Kaiba, has a crush on me when I'm Angel, and indifferent when I pose as Echo. The one emotion that I want isn't there."

"God, you sound like a love-sick girl."

"You know what, Yuugi said something along those lines when he first came up with this idea." They both laughed at the thought.

"Maybe combining you and Angel back together isn't the greatest idea now…"

"Too late to go back now. The sad thing is, I'm starting to like acting like a normal teen."

"Nothing's wrong with that. So, are you going to stop the gifts?"

"Yeah… Well, except for that one gift. I think he would love him."

"Oh, that gift! Yeah, he is adorable! I can't wait to see him up close! I take it that Echo is leaving?"

"No, he's just going to explain what is going on. All this means is that it's Angel's turn to try and get the prince."

"Fun! I so want in!"

"Yuugi-tachi would agree as well."

"Of course we would!" Anzu said. Yuugi and Honda were standing next to her. Ryu visibly jumped in surprise.

"When did you three get here?" Ryu asked, trying to calm down his heart.

"Jonouchi-kun told us you two were out here," Yuugi giggled. "The others are keeping him entertained."

"That gives us the rest of the lunch," Kaiba said. "Kiku is just as bad as Jonouchi when it comes to talking."

"Um, Seto-kun, I was wondering about something… Why did you go with this whole plan?"

"I guess you say I was desperate. All I want is to show him what I really think of him. Not as Kaiba, as the Seto he met all those years ago."

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Why am I not suprised that no one recoginze Seto's old last name? Guess it's because I took it from a not well known anime/manga. Anyone here know Tactics? The main character is Kentaro Ichinomiya. I love the series (and the character) so much, I just had to borrow the last name!

Tie-dyed Trickster: Well, there are twist later on, but it might not be fun for some people... ((evil smile))

Mika: Yes, tomorrow's chapter will be longer. Mostly because of the lyrics. That reminds me I still need to fix that chapter... ((sweatdrop)) The mearging of Angel and Kaiba is going to be fun!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Sorry for it being short... Many of these chapters are short... Seto going over to Jonouchi's house doesn't mean that Jou saw him. He could be sleeping in his room, or Seto could be dressed up as Angel!

Rubi-chan


	12. Saturday February 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or the songs, Voice and Rakuen. Kazuki Takahashi owns the first, Okui Masami has rights to the second, and CAVE has rights to the third.

**Random talk:** I've been waiting for this chapter to come! Why you ask? Because a lot is explained in this chapter!

Let's have a little recap for those who forgot, Voice is the opening song for the Duelist Kingdom ark… I'll put the translation for the song at the end of the chapter.

Okay, you guys remember I said that I found out someone in ygo had their birthday in the timeframe of this fic? Well, today is that day (according to this one site)! So, before we get started, I want to wish Otogi a happy birthday! (Yes, Otogi's birthday is February 28.)

* * *

Saturday February 28

The ride to the concert was something Yuugi-tachi wouldn't forget for a long time. It isn't every day a J-pop star arrives at your house to take you to their concert. Not only that, but you got to ride in a limo there. To top it all off, you got a jacket and shirt for the concert for free!

Jonouchi was basically jumping around the limo the whole time. Angel laughed at the blonde's antics. It pained Yuugi to see it was Angel and not truly Kaiba enjoying Jonouchi's presence. The ride was near perfect otherwise. Even the sight of Domino Stadium was perfect for the night.

Things backstage were really crazy. People were running around like chickens without their heads. The only ones enjoying the sight besides Yuugi-tachi was the band. They would laugh whenever people collide like it was some comedian act. Every once in awhile, Yuugi would see someone that looked like Mokuba run by. Even Mokuba's faint yells could be heard now and then.

The band's costumes were simple, yet really out there. They looked like they were dressed up for cosplay than a concert. Of course, it seemed like that was the current trend with bands these days.

Siren had his hair spiked up just like the first time he met Yuugi-tachi. He had on the same green trench coat as that day, but also wore tank top that showed his midriff, leather pants, and combat boots, all black. There were green armbands and wristbands that looked kinda like fish fins. On his ears were green rubber attachments that gave it a fin look to it.

Demona had her hair tied up into two pigtails with red ties. She had a black, torn tank top, red and black skirt, black stockings, and red and black platform shoes. On her arms were gold bands that had long red material that reached her wrist. Black demon wings with a hint of red and a red collar finished off her outrageous outfit. The only thing that was slightly unusual was her elf like ears.

Biyako, Kiba, and Angel where the only ones that were dressed like they normally did for practice. The only one not use to the costumes was Jonouchi who just kept petting Angel's wings. This caused a slight blush to the guitarist face. Jonouchi smiled at this.

The biggest surprise was when the concert started. To Jonouchi's delight, the band decided to play all of his favorite songs. Even Demona sang Rakuen to everyone's pleasure. They thought that night couldn't get any better, but they all thought wrong.

"Thank you for coming out here!" Siren yelled. "We have one more song to play before we leave! I know everyone loves to hear my dear cousin Angel play the guitar. But, did you know he also has one of the most Angelic voices? Yes! That means our last song of the night is Voice sung by Angel! That also means it's time to say goodbye to Biyako for now! Don't worry, she'll be back out here after the song!"

The whole stadium echoed in cheers of approval as Angel and Siren traded places. A light smoke covered the stage as the lights dimmed. Jonouchi didn't need the lights to know Angel gave him a wink. That time it was Jonouchi's turn to blush.

Angel started to sing, followed by the others.

_Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o_

_Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu_

Angel started to sway. His body was in sync with the rhythm. Siren gave him a knowing smirk as he continued to play.

_Yomi-kirenai zasshi no PAGE_

_Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo_

_Fueteiku TEREBI no CHANNEL_

_Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na_

Jonouchi briefly saw Otogi in a corner, staring at him. Jealousy shined in those emerald eyes.

_Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de_

_Kimi ni nageta BALL ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo_

_Heya no sumi tsumareta GAME-SOFT_

_Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na_

Yuugi smiled at Jonouchi's reaction. He was truly mesmerized by the show. Maybe it was even Angel that held the blonde's attention.

_TABLE no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni_

_Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai_

_Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni_

_Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na_

Angel stepped aside and Siren stepped forward. Angel ran over to the side towards Yuugi-tachi.

"Hey, are you guys enjoying the show?" he asked.

"We love it!" Jonouchi spoke for everyone. "Thanks a lot for all of this!"

"No problem. Hey, I want you to join my out on stage after the song. I'll let you know when you should. I have to go. The solo is almost done." He then ran off to join his cousin out on stage. He took his place after Siren backed away from the spotlight.

_Nanda ka dareka ni ayatsureteiru mitai_

_Kokoro wa hontou ni boku no mono na no_

_Kikoenai todokanai kimi no koe ga zattou ni saegirare kiete shimau_

_Nanimokamo ga yugandeiku_

_Nanimo shiranai kokoro ni modoretara ii no ni na_

Biyako made her way out as Angel made a hand movement to Jonouchi to join him out on stage. The blonde eagerly ran out to join the band out on stage. What Angel did next shocked everyone in the whole vicinity. The silver haired guitarist placed his lips on Jonouchi Katsuya.

The whole stadium erupted in cheer.

* * *

"Damn, looks like he really did win his heart," Otogi said to no one in general. 

"What do you think we've been telling you since Nii-sama dumped you?" Mokuba said sarcastically. He straitened his little angel wings before he started to run off.

"I still didn't want to believe it…"

"You know, there is someone waiting for you out there. Everyone was trying to get you two together so you would leave Seto alone."

"So you were the ones leaving all those gifts… Figures. Okay, tell me who you guys were so desperately trying to get me to hook up with."

"Honda. Turns out he has a crush on you."

"I see… I guess I could give him a shot."

"Don't guess, do."

"Sure, sure… Hey, if Seto had a crush on Jonouchi, wouldn't that mean Voice was made for him?"

"Ding dong! You would be correct. Now, run along. There is a lot to do now. Maybe we'll see you at the party!"

"We'll see… But really, this turned out to be some birthday present."

"Sorry about that. Happy birthday anyways!"

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing," Jonouchi said quietly. 

"Sorry about that," Angel said, looking away from the blond. There was a pink hue to his cheeks. "I really was out of line."

"I don't mind it. I actually was hoping I could get a kiss out of you some day…"

"Look, I have this confession I want to make, but I can't just yet. I'm just not ready to tell you. All I can say right now is that I'm closer than you think."

"Joy, riddles…"

Angel laughed. "Sorry. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we go out some day? I'm free Wednesday."

"Like a date?"

"Why not? I think everyone in Domino will know about that kiss by tomorrow. And I'm sure some people even took pictures with their cell phones. Maybe even videos."

"Yeah… Well, I guess Wednesday would be okay. Just need to tell 'tou-san first."

"You two already talking about a date?" Siren joked.

"Come on," Demona said, "we all knew our little Seto was going to grow up…"

"Guys," Angel whined.

"Aw," Biyako said. "I think we're embarrassing him. Hey, I just got an idea! Why don't we all go on a group date? You know, Ryu and Kiku would go together while I go with Ryan."

"Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan can come too," Kiba said. "That is, if you two want to come."

"Sounds like fun!" Anzu said. "And I know the perfect place! I just opened up not too long ago. I heard it's the best place there is to go on a date that is reasonable."

"Perfect!" Siren said. "It's a date! We'll all take Seto's limo since his is just that cool!"

"Great," Angel groaned. "Hey, Yuugi-kun. Could I talk to you alone?"

"Um, sure."

Angel led Yuugi to a quite place of back stage. Few people walked by, so no one would really bother them. The few that were there were busy putting supplies away.

"I was thinking about retiring Echo," Angel said.

"Good idea. Jonouchi-kun hated the idea of the gifts. This may seem random, but I was wondering why you chose silver hair for Angel. Honda thought it was because of the Blue Eyes."

"Part of it was because Demona came up with the color choice for my costume. The other part was because I loved how it looked. It had nothing to do with the dragon. You still have one more question for tomorrow."

"Okay… Um… Just for the heck of it, what's your favorite flower? It might come in handy later on. You know, if Jonouchi wanted to get you some…"

"It's completely understandable. I actually like Lilacs. I guess it was because of Okaa-san. She would keep a fresh vase full of purple ones during the spring."

"Wow…"

"Look, we better get back. We have a party to go to."

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Wow, a lot of things happened in this chapter. It's actually one of my longer chapters for this fic. I just loved how it ended up. Oh, like I promised, the translation to Voice. It could also be found on Anime Lyrics.

_I want them to reach, but my feelings don't reach_

_All of my passion remains but a fruitless effort_

_Magazine pages that I can't get through_

_I've just got to read them; they caught my eye_

_The ever-increasing TV channels_

_If I don't watch them all, will I fall behind?_

_I had the strangest dream - That in the park in front of my house_

_The ball that I threw fell down before it reached you_

_The videogames that fill a corner of my room_

_Have no meaning if I don't play them_

_You're just across the table, and I'm trying to talk to you,_

_But you won't even let your expression change for me_

_Even though I'm this close to you_

_They don't reach, my feelings don't reach, even though they're what's really important_

_Somehow, it seems like I'm being controlled by somebody_

_Does my heart really belong to me?_

_I can't hear you; your voice doesn't reach, it gets lost in the crowd and fades away_

_Everything seems distorted to me_

_I wish I could go back to the way I was before I knew anything_

When I read the translation, doing a puppyshipping fic popped into my head where Kaiba sang this song. For awhile, I was playing with Kaiba doing Karaoke with this song. That idea died fast after I found the lyrics to Rakuen. (I was going to make him sing it for some odd reason…) I'm just glad I got him to sing Voice. It works so well for a puppyshipping fic…

I would recommend listening to Voice. How I broke it up doesn't do it justice. I just added breaks when there was enough time were there wasn't singing for something to happen quickly.

I am so mean to Otogi on his birthday... Oh well... I just hope there aren't any major Otogi fans out there reading this...

Journey Maker: Ah, trust me, everything is going to work out. That's all I'm saying.

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Actually, my chapters for fics average about four pages per chapter. This fic is just a little screwy with chapter length. Hey, you forgot one posibility... There could be someone completely different that has won Jonouchi's heart!

Tie-dyed Trickster: Slow down! First of all, I think this chapter answered several questions you had. Second, yes, evil smiles are fun...

Rubi-chan


	13. Monday March 1

**Disclaimer: **It wouldn't be a fan fic if I actually owned the show.

**Random talk:** I know, it's early to go over the band member's names, but it is needed. Mostly because I sometimes forget who is who myself. And I even created them!

Seto - Angel

Ryu - Siren

Ryan - Kiba

Kiku - Demona

Kohaku - Biyako

* * *

Monday March 1

Life was actually near perfect for Jonouchi. He had great friends and was dating one of the hottest J-pop stars there is. Of course, when reality calls, it's usually yelling into your ear. Jonouchi's reality check came in the form of one Kujaku Mai.

No one was expecting the dueling beauty to actually stop by Domino High School. She was no stranger to the school. Everyone knew her because she and Jonouchi used to date at one point. This made everyone wonder if the blonde teen still had a thing for her.

One group in particular that had high interest was the members of No Choice. To them, this was just a test for Jonouchi. Even the rest of Yuugi-tachi was interested in what was going to happen. The only one who seemed unfazed was Kaiba, but his friends knew better.

"What if he does go back to her?" Kaiba asked Ryu and Ryan. "I mean, Yuugi did say he was bi… Maybe he still likes her. Maybe he knows that Angel and Kaiba are one and the same and is using my feelings against me. He has every right to do that to me. How many times have I put him down just so he couldn't get close to me."

The male members of No Choice were in the boys' bathroom, trying to calm down the guitarist. All they could do is let Kaiba pace back and forth ranting. All of this angst Kaiba was giving off was really getting on their nerves. It got so bad that Ryu had to slap Kaiba.

"Seto, shut up," Ryu said. Blue eyes stared into blue. "Now listen. We haven't known Jonouchi as long as you have, but we know he wouldn't do that to you."

"There is no way that kind of guy would turn down a great guy like you," Ryan said. "All he knows about you is the business side of you. He is starting to see the true side of you."

"God, I really am a lovesick schoolgirl," Kaiba muttered.

"Hey, we like you better this way than all business," Ryu said, giving Kaiba a friendly hug. "Now, let's see if lover boy actually will pass our little test."

"Wait, you had this all planed out?" Kaiba yelled.

"Maybe…" Ryan said, tring to act inocent.

"It was all Kiku's idea!" Ryu said. "We need to make sure Jonouchi won't hurt you in any way."

"You treat me like a little brother more than anything else," Kaiba sighed.

"I thought you knew," Ryan said. "To us, you are a little brother. The downside of being the youngest member of the band."

"What about Mokuba?"

"You kidding me, right?" Ryu asked. "That little gaki is our manager! As long as he acts like one, I highly doubt he'll be treated like the little gaki he should be."

"You realize how much trouble you would be in if he heard you?" Kaiba said.

"Yeah. Point taken… Come on, I think Jonouchi should be here by now. The show is about to begin!"

* * *

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Jonouchi asked in shock. To see your old girlfriend when most of the school knew you had a boyfriend was kinda awkward. 

"Can't I check up on my ex?" Mai asked. "Heard you came out of the closet."

"Yeah, I guess I did. How did you find out so fast?"

"It's a thing called the Internet. It's amazing how fast that clip went up on the fan sites. So, is Angel as cute up close as they say he is?"

"What they say doesn't do him justice!"

"Maybe we could do a double date or something. I'm sure Varon wouldn't mind."

"Wait, your dating Varon? Congratulation! I knew you guys would go great together. Well, we were planning a group date thing this Wednesday."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is!" Ryu interrupted. "Hi, I'm Yamamoto Ryu. Better known as Siren from No Choice. You are?"

"Kujaku Mai. I knew I recognize you from somewhere. It's very nice to meet you. Great voice."

"Thanks! Why don't you follow me so I can give you more information about the date plans."

"Sure. I'll see you later Jonouchi."

Mai left to head for her car that was parked in the school's parking lot. Ryu walked off as well, giving a knowing smirk to Kaiba. Kaiba gave a small smirk back. The only who noticed this exchange was Yuugi. He smiled, having an idea about what was really going on.

* * *

"See, he passed test number one," Ryu said. "And you were afraid." 

"It still doesn't mean anything," Kaiba said. "You heard her. She's now dating that Varon guy. You remember I told you about him."

"Wasn't he one of those motorcycle guys that were taking people's souls?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Yuugi said, sneaking up on the three boys. Ryu and Ryan jumped. Kaiba smirked at his friend reaction.

"Yuugi, you scared us!" Ryu yelled.

"Sorry. You actually believe that? That's different. People normally think we're crazy or something. Kai- I mean, Seto-kun here doesn't believe those kinds of things, even when it happens to him. Unless… Do you really believe in all the things that happened to us is real and not some trick or hallucination?"

"I'll take this question, since Seto might not answer it," Ryan said, snickering. "Seto is the most superstitious of all us. From how he described his stories, I would think he believe everything that happened to him. He just says he doesn't believe in it just to keep up his image."

"Ryan," Kaiba warned.

"What? You did promise to answer a question every day. I just answered the question for you."

"He does have a point," Ryu said. "So, how much of our discussion did you hear?"

"That Jonouchi-kun passed the first test," Yuugi said.

"Let me explain that. See, Seto here is the youngest member of our band. We all see him as a little brother. Whichis kinda weird for me since I'm his cousin... Anyway, we need to see if Jonouchi wouldn't hurt Seto in any way."

"And Jonouchi says I'm overprotective with Mokuba," Kaiba muttered. "They're worse than me!"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Yup, I dropped the gift idea and replaced it with some test for our favorite blond! Heheheh… I'm really going to love this. The reason for this? I ran out of good ideas for gifts… I had some planned, but the tests are cooler that what the gifts were going to be.

Oh god. I think I just crossed my line for OOC-ness for Seto. It's not the art I'm worried about. Yes, I think Seto would so be a renasaunce man. My problem is that I made him superstitious! At least this never comes up again... I hope...

Oh, check out my DA account later on today. I'm going to post in my scraps the original concept drawings for their outfits! There is a link to my DA account on my profile. All together, there are three pictures (four if I feel like posting little Seto and Ryu). The first one is of Demona and Siren. The second one is Angel, Kiba and Jounouchi. The last one is of Biyako and Mokuba. It's not the greatest quality due to I'm scaning it from my sketchbook and it was done in color pencil. Not the best things when your scaning a picture. I'm starting a picture that I will post under fan art of the band. So far, I have two of them drawn and one of them pened.

Tie-dyed Trickster: Wow... This fic is that addicitive? I think it would be cute to see Mokuba run around yelling at people to get going. Yes, Angel's wings would probably would be that soft, knowing Demona's designer side. There is a reason behind me making Seto's favorite flower lilac. Look up what purple lilacs mean.

Journey Maker: Yes, the kiss was truly priceless. I litterally had that scene all planed out since I decided to add the band twist!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Yeah, I guess he would play with people's feelings when he's bored. But think about it. The person of his affections just kissed the guy he put in a dog suit! Also, I think I was at an anime convention when I finished that chapter. Either that or it was this one. And I think the kiss scene is the most popular thing from that chapter!

Mika: Yup, it seems everyone loves the kiss scene! To tell you the truth, I love their outfits too! Makes me want to cosplay as one of them! Well, Echo hasn't given up just yet... He has one more present... Mokuba may or may not tell what is with Seto... Don't worry! The band isn't going anywhere! I can't get rid of my favorite OCs!

Rubi-chan


	14. Tuesday March 2

**Disclaimer:** Due to legal issues, I must say that I don't own the show.

**Random talk:** A little FYI. I posted the pictures for the costumes up on my DA account under scraps.

* * *

Tuesday March 2

It was unusual not to see Kaiba early at school. With his fellow band members there already, Yuugi was worried about the teen CEO. It turned out that No Choice decided to take up permanent residence at Kaiba Manor. Made sense to them, since they had a room all set up to practice whenever they wanted to.

Yuugi saw Kohaku, Kiku, and Anzu talking by the shoe lockers. They were laughing about something, probably about the other guys. Anzu waved to Yuugi, making the other two girls notice him

"Hey, Yuugi!" Kiku said. "Anzu here was just telling us about the time Jonouchi lost a bet with Otogi."

"I wonder if Seto knows about the dog suit?" Kohaku asked. "I bet he would love it! You know he loves dogs."

"He does?" Yuugi asked, receiving nods in reply. "Wow, now it all makes sense… Speaking of Kaiba-kun, where is he? He normally comes here with you."

"Art room," Kiku said. "He has to finish something by today. Why don't you go see it? I'm sure you'll love it! In fact, you should go with him, Anzu."

"Alright, you guys have something planned," Anzu said. "Out with it."

"Oh, you'll see!" Kohaku sang. "Just go already!"

"Okay," Yuugi said. "We'll see you in class later!"

The art room was on the first floor, just like the other minor classes. It was fairly large, being able to hold two classes at once. There were large windows on one side of the room. So big that it made the whole wall look like it was just glass. Kaiba was in the middle of the room, standing in front of two canvases. There was a paintbrush in his mouth and paint on his hands and face. He didn't even notice the door opening even if he was facing it..

"Hi, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said. Kaiba took out the paintbrush from his mouth, his eyes never coming off the canvas.

"What do I keep telling you?" he said.

"Sorry. I'm just use to calling you that. So, what are you working on?"

"Come here and see. I take it Kiku and Kohaku told you I was here. Good thing. I was hoping for some opinion on this. You too, Anzu."

"How did you know I was here too?" Anzu asked. "You never even looked up!"

"Easy. I told those two to have you come with Yuugi. Well, aren't you guys going to look?"

Yuugi and Anzu walked over to see what Kaiba was working on. They were speechless from what they saw. Both canvases looked like a professional, or something close to one, did them.

The first one was of two people on a mountain, looking down at a palace. The girl was dressed like a princess with short brown hair. The boy, on the other hand, wore a simple outfit, but with little angel wings. His hair was long with black tips.

The second was of two dragons and two people. The dragons looked exactly like the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Each dragon was wrapped around one of the two people. The one with the Red Eyes had blond, un-kept hair. They wore a long black robe with red trim. The other one part had on a similar robe, only white and blue, and hair wasn't painted in yet. They held one another hands, staring at one another.

"They're beautiful!" Anzu said. "I knew you could paint, but not that good!"

"Got it from Otou-san. Even though he worked in an office, he true calling was the arts. This one," Kaiba pointed to the one with the dragons, "isn't quite finished. I don't know if it will ever be. The other one is the one I need your opinion. I need to know by tonight. They need the cover art for our newest album."

"Wait. You make the covers for your CDs?" Yuugi asked.

"Saves the company the trouble to come up with really great covers when I can just make them. Well?"

"It's perfect!" Anzu said. "But why do they look so familiar."

"Maybe because it's suppose be us," Yuugi said. "Cupid and Psyche. Nice job with my hair."

"It could be better. I couldn't do your hair up. It's hard not to recognize it. Well, at least that cover is done. I really wish I had the other one done sooner. It was originally going to be the cover to the Myths CD. I just could figure out what hair color it should be."

"Let me guess, silver or brunet," Yuugi said. "I knew there was a reason why that CD came out on Valentine's Day! It was supposed to be a gift for Jonouchi last year!"

"Wow… I knew you were good at figuring out things, but that good?"

"He did figure out that blood puzzle," (1) Anzu pointed out. She covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Kiku warned her about bringing up when Kaiba was homicidal. She could see why. Kaiba was actually visibly depressed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up!"

"It's okay," Kaiba said with a faint smirk. "I better get these out to the limo before anyone else sees them. Can't let anyone know the big bad CEO paints for fun. I'll see you in class later."

"Sure," Anzu said.

"See you later, Seto-kun," Yuugi said as he closed the door to the room. As they started to walk off, Yuugi notice the other four band members were heading their way to the art room.

* * *

"Okay, Seto!" Ryu yelled. "Now, let's see the finish product! Perfect!" 

"Wait, isn't that Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan?" Ryan said.

"Yeah," Kaiba said. "Only Yuugi recognized them. But that isn't saying much. He could solve any puzzle he's confronted with."

"Point taken," Kiku said. "Aw, you still don't know what hair color you should have in this picture…"

"I have an idea," Ryu said. "Perfect way to test our blond friend. This is what we need to do. Seto, you're going to finish the painting."

"I still can't make up my mind…"

"I'll help you with that decision. It was supposed to be you, not Angel. Plus, it's not like we're going to use it as a cover any time soon."

"Brown it is…"

"Kiku, you and Kohaku need to keep Yuugi-tachi entertained. Make sure they don't come anywhere near this room. It's just a safety precaution."

"Roger!" both girls said at the same time.

"Ryan, you need to talk to the art teacher. Ask her if she could make sure no one sees the picture until after school. Tell her to hide it if necessary."

"Want me to go now?"

"Yes, please. As for me, I'll be taking the day off along with Seto. There is much to prepare for test number two that is outside of school."

* * *

"Hey, Honda!" Otogi called out to said brunet. Honda turned around to face him. 

"Oh, hey Otogi," Honda said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You know, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?"

"Wait, are you asking me out or something?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Well?"

"Um, I'm free tomorrow. Hey! The others are going out to this restaurant! You know, a group date thing. Maybe we could tag along."

"You know you don't have to ask that," Jonouchi said. "I'm sure the others would be more than happy if you joined us!"

"Especially since we're going to one of the hottest night clubs there is!" Kiku said. She gave Otogi one of the coldest looks anyone could give. "Hello Otogi."

"Oh, please! How can you guys still hate me for dating your 'little brother' as you so put it?"

"Because you hurt him," Kohaku said. "And Seto is still hurt from you. We just want proof you will not hurt him anymore."

"Maybe I shouldn't join you guys. I'm free Friday if you still want to go out. Sorry about this, Honda."

"Wait! you can come," Kiku said, smiling. "We didn't know if you were coming just because of Seto or not."

"No! I realize I was not meant to be with him."

"Good answer," Kohaku said. "We all forgive you. Now, here's what's going to happen."

* * *

"This is really a stupid idea," Angel muttered. "There is no need to test him! Plus, he might get freaked out by the picture!" 

"That's the test," Ryu said, putting the final touches on his hair. "If he doesn't get 'freaked out', he passes the test. It will show that he wouldn't mind if you were Kaiba or Angel. If he can't handle one, he's not worth it."

"Ryu… Why are you dressing up?"

"Hm? Oh, it's for the fans. I think they would like it if I wasn't dressed up in my school uniform this once. Well, we're here! And I'm done with my hair. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

The two left the silver limo out to the schoolyard. There were a few students just sitting out there. As soon as they saw them, all of them instantly went on their cell phones. Just as fast as the cell phones came out, faces of students appeared by the windows.

"I'm stating the obvious here," Angel said, "but how fast the fans communicate is scary."

"I hear ya," Siren said. "Look, meet me in the art room. I need to get our prince and his friends."

"I think you don't need to do that." Angel pointed towards the entrance to the school. Jonouchi was running towards the two, followed by his friends. "That was really fast."

"Angel!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he glompped the disguised CEO. Both fell to the ground, making them blush. The fan girls went to work by taking pictures of the couple with their cell phones. "What are you doing here? And why did you ditch school, Ryu?"

"Hey, Seto here needed some help with something," Siren said. "Anyways, I got a text from Ryan saying something about this painting Seto was working on. He misplaced some time ago, and we had no clue where it was! Looks like someone at our school took it. And from the sound of things, they finished it."

"Why would anyone do that!" Anzu said. She remembered the paintings from this morning and instantly figured out Kaiba had finally finished it.

"Who knows," Angel said. "You guys want to come? It really looks cool."

"Wow!" Jonouchi said. "I would love to see it!"

"You guys go on ahead," Siren said. "I think that's my fan club coming here now."

Jonouchi took Angel's hand and led him to the art room. They ran all the way due to the blonde's eagerness to see the painting. Ryan was waiting outside for them. He waved at them, making the couple slow down.

"It's in here," Ryan said. "It looks a little weird. You know how the only thing left was the hair? Well, someone painted it on."

"The nerve of some people!" Jonouchi said. "Well, at least it's just the hair. It could have been worse."

"True. Plus, it can easily be fixed. Come on in."

The canvas was set up so it was facing the door this time. Just as Ryan said, both guys had hair. The super weird thing was that the blond look more like Jonouchi than before and the other looked like Kaiba. Angel and Ryan stared at Jonouchi to gauge his reaction. The minutes passed.

"It's beautiful!" Jonouchi said. "Wait… Is that Kaiba and me? Why would anyone do that?"

"Who knows," Ryan said, smirking at the blush on Jonouchi's cheeks. He just passed test number two.

* * *

TBC

(1) The blood puzzle is a reference to Season Zero, again. I don't know if it was in the anime version, but it was in the manga. Got to love Death-T!

**Random talk:** Man, my chapters are getting longer… That's because a lot more is happening in a day. I guess it's because of the tests… There is a lot that leads up to just the planning. Well, next chapter is the group date! Can you say revealing dark secrets?

I really am not that happy with the ending. It sounded so good at the time... Oh well...

Tie-dyed Trickster: Thank you for your reasuring review! I was really afraid Seto was way too OOC for even my standards. To tell you the truth, I never even thought any of my fics were addicitive. I just write what I think up. (That's why I have so many fics planed!) Of course the band has to test Jonouchi. They won't let anyone hurt Seto's feelings and get away with it! Plus they kinda hated each other's guts. (I really mean kinda. You'll see what I mean...)

journey maker: For some odd reason I like to make Seto rant... Well, we need Jonouchi to pass these test! So of course he would stay true to Seto!

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Yeah... Well, most of the test are just to see how he would react to a situation. Honda and Otogi may not appear as much as they have been. (It's been awhile since I wrote these chapters.)

Mika: Oh! I wished I came up with those ideas when I was writing this! I had to cut two chapters from this week because I couldn't think of any more test! To answer your question, I'm not sure. I never really thought about it... With the way things are going (and how I always imange him to be) I would say Seto is...

Rubi-chan


	15. Wednesday March 3

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Random talk:** Notice how I mentioned Pirates in the disclaimer. Reason being is that I have a brief mention of it. I was watching the second movie while I was working on this chapter. The disk was used, so I had to make sure it still worked right. But I wanted to finish this chapter ASAP. So, that means I was mulitasking.

Also, there is mention of underage drinking. I do not support it. I only have it in here because I need it for the plot line.

* * *

Wednesday March 3

Yuugi sighed as Jonouchi passed him for the nth time to look out the glass door. Angel and the others were going to pick up Anzu, Yuugi, and Jonouchi at the shop while Honda was going ride with Otogi and meet up with the others there. Mai and Varon were also going to meet them at the restaurant.

"Sorry we took so long!" Angel said as he walked in. Siren followed him in. "We just had to get the location to the rave we're going to later."

"A rave?" Anzu asked. "I thought we were going to a night club."

"A rave is so much better!" Siren said, leaning on Angel. "Besides, it's free!"

"Sounds good to me!" Jonouchi said. "Let's go guys!"

"Great!" Siren said. "Come on! We decided to take our cars tonight. You know, not to get attention."

"Kinda hard with you hair," Anzu said.

"True, but there are people who imitate our style," Angle said. "But why we took the Mustang is beyond me… Really, how many people have a green convertible Mustang in Japan?"

"Hey, no making fun of Midori!" Siren yelled. "Especially since she can beat your Gin any day!"

"That's not what the records say…"

"Are you two finished acting like children?" Anzu asked, very annoyed. Yuugi laughed. Just the thought of Kaiba acting childish was amusing enough. Jonouchi also laughed, but because Anzu was right about the two. They both laughed harder when the two cousins said sorry like a kid would when they were in trouble.

"Oh, shit!" Siren yelled. "We better step on it or the others are going to kill us! A mad Kiku is bad news for all of us…"

"Point taken," Angel said. "She's worse than our manager, and he's really bad."

* * *

"You're late," Demona said, glaring at Siren. 

"Sorry, baby," Siren said. "Seto and I got in a little argument about our cars."

"Not again… Well, you're off the hook. Mai and her date haven't come yet."

"Oh, that's right," Angel said, "she called us before we left. She said she was sick, so they wouldn't be coming."

"Aw," Biyako whined. "She was going to give me some addresses of good manicure places."

"You can call her later for them," Kiba said. "It's time to eat. After all, Honda-san and Otogi-san are waiting for us to return. I'm sure they are fairly bored now."

Dinner went without a hitch. The group had a room just to themselves. They joked around and talked about themselves. There was so much people didn't know about the band. Jonouchi learned that Angel designed all of their CD covers. Demona was actually allergic to Tuna. Siren hated winter because it was too cold. Biyako's hair was naturally orange and her eyes golden. Kiba's family was actually really rich and didn't have to do any work in his life.

"Then there was the time we all dressed up as characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies!" Demona said. "Who knew Seto here could make a good Jack Sparrow!"

"It wasn't that we didn't give him a choice," Siren said.

"Oh, yeah," Angel said sarcastically. "It was a lovely choice. Either him or Elizabeth Swann." The group erupted in laughter.

"Enough about us," Biyako said. "Tell us more about you guys. We know plenty about Otogi, but not the rest of you. So, what's your stories? Let's start with Yuugi-kun."

"There's nothing much to me," Yuugi said. "My father is always away due to his job. I live with my okaa-san and ojii-san. Ojii-san owns the game shop we live at. Oh, and I use to have a spirit of an ancient pharaoh."

"Wow!" Kiba said. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday!"

"There he goes again," Biyako said, rolling her eyes. "Never mention _anything_ about ancient Egypt. He's obsessed with that stuff."

"Oops… Sorry about that."

"Let's just move on," Demona said. "Jonouchi, why don't you go next? We already know about your family life. There has got to be something else you haven't told us."

"Well, there is one thing," Jonouchi said softly. "I was in a gang in junior high…"

"Oh," Siren said. "Well, that was the past. We all have our dark side. Hey, we better get going. I'm sure the rave has already started. Ryu and Seto will pay for dinner."

"We are?" Siren said.

* * *

The rave was already in swing when they got there. It was at one of the warehouses at Domino Pier. Flashing colored lights could be seen from the windows. The vibration from the music seemed like it could be felt from a block away. Good thing was that it was situated away from any residential areas. 

"Now, before we go in, I have a question for you," Siren said, looking at Jonouchi. "You do have a drivers license, right?"

"Sure, why do you ask?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh, you know how these raves go… Drinks galore. We just need a designated driver and all. Angel can't be it because he gets drunk after one cup!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have a low alcohol tolerance level," Angel muttered. He noticed Jonouchi's face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. "Hey, I won't drink if you don't want me to. It happens by accident. Someone just hands me a drink and I drink it. I know, it's stupid and all…"

"Hell yeah it is!" Jonouchi yelled. "You know how I hate people getting drunk! Plus, I'm worried about you."

"You are?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow… It's not everyday that you hear someone say that. Thanks."

"Hey, why don't you three go on ahead inside with the others," Siren said. "I want to talk to Seto before we go in."

"Sure," Yuugi said.

The two cousins watched the their friends walk to the rest of the group and head inside. Siren gave Angel a knowing smirk. Angel smirked back.

"Looks like he passed test number three," Siren said. "Looks like no more drinking for you at raves. Damn. You were funny drunk."

"That's nice to know," Angel said. "I just hope my drink isn't drugged like last time."

"Who knows. Now, lover boy is waiting for you."

"You mean no more test?"

"Right! We all agreed that this was the most important test. But we do want to know something else first. That will have to wait until Saturday."

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Mep! Sorry for making this chapter so short! I decided against what I wanted to do in the beginning which would have made this chapter longer. See, I wanted to get Kaiba drunk and have some random guys hit on him. Didn't like that idea for some odd reason. I have no clue where this new idea for the test came from... My problem is that the chapters are not getting that much longer... ((bows)) I'm sorry about it!

Since I cut two chapters, you guys have to wait until Saturday for the next chapter! Blame my lack of imagination and wanting to finish this fic ASAP. (This is a very rare thing...)

Journey Maker: It's coming up soon! Like, next chapter...

Green-Eggs: Why, thank you! I try to come up with original consepts. I think I stated that this was a leap year in a previous chapter. If I didn't, it's a leap year. It accutally helps out with the plot. Makes White Day on a Sunday. That way, there wouldn't be school!

Mika: ((laughs)) Party of dating nutjobs is a perfect way of discribing it! Well, I thought it would be cute if Seto paints... It kinda suits him... Yes, Death-T was fun. Anzu actually was useful for something in Season Zero!

Tie-dyed Trickster: I can draw, but my painting skills aren't the best. It's hard to get the shadows just right... I really want to draw the painting of Seto and Jonouchi! But I'm overloaded with fics and comics that are well over due. I hope I gave enough of dark secrets.

Rubi-chan


	16. Saturday March 6

**Disclaimer: **I am broke, therefore could not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Random talk:** I skipped two days. Nothing much would have happened anyway. Jonouchi passed his test, so nothing really eventful happened. Sorry to disappoint you! Plus, I'm sure Yuugi has had enough answers from Kaiba for a long time. They did do a little Q & A on the group date…

* * *

Saturday March 6

School has been boring the past few days. No surprise guest visiting anyone. No one interrupted class by leaving. Nothing happened out of the ordinary. Even the initial shock of four out of the five members of No Choice went to Domino High School calmed down.

"Hey, Jonouchi!" Ryu said.

"Oh, hey, Ryu," Jonouchi said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Look, Seto wants to meet up with you after school. He said something about wanting to give you something. Also, he wanted to tell you the truth about what happened before. Can't say what it is though. Made me promise not to say."

"Fine by me. Where does he want to meet up?"

"Outside the school."

"Cool. Tell him I'll be there."

"Sure will! See ya in class!"

Ryu watched as the blonde boy walked away. He smirked as someone walked up to him.

"Happy now, Seto?" Ryu asked.

"Very," Kaiba said. "I'll be going now. See you after our date. Thanks again."

"No prob. What's family for?" Kaiba smirked and also left the singer. He nodded to Yuugi as he passed by.

"Hey, Ryu," Yuugi said. "I thought Seto-kun wasn't going to be here today."

"Just wanted to hear what our prince's reply to the lovely nymph's request. God, these codenames are so fun! Really, who started this again?"

"Seto-kun kinda did by comparing me to Eros… Then I called him Echo."

"Ah… Hey, you want to watch the lovebirds after school? Everyone wants to know right away what happened. Well?"

"I guess so… I am a little curious what's going happen."

"Perfect! Meet me here after school. Good thing our lockers are by each other. Wouldn't be that suspicious."

"Makes sense. We should head to class."

"Right, school. Man, why do I still have to go to school when I can get a degree at any time?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't think that Seto is the only one with brains in the family? The whole family has them! Its just Seto is the smartest out of the three of us. He even already has a degree in computers and business!"

"Wow! When did he get them?"

"The business one he got a little before that yarou died. He finished the computer one a little over a month ago. Why do you think he missed so much school? He managed to strike a deal with the school system so he could attend classes."

"Seto-kun is really amazing."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

* * *

Angel came after school, just like he said he would. He gained a lot of attention just from standing by the gate. So much attention that many classes were disrupted from his fan club screaming out his name from the windows. Even Jonouchi joined in calling out to his boyfriend. Angel smiled and waved at said blond. The fan girls (and some boys) in their class squealed at how cute Angel's act was. 

The bell finally rang. Jonouchi was the first one to run out of the class and out of the building itself. He ran to Angel and glompped (1) him so hard, they both fell laughing.

"Well, hello there," Angel said.

"Hi," Jonouchi said.

"I got something for you in my car. Wanna see it?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two walked over to the silver convertible. In the back seat was a box with holes in it. When Jonouchi went over to pick it up, said box started to bark.

"You didn't…"

"Well, when I saw her in the pound, I couldn't help but get her! She's a real sweetheart."

The blond opened the box. A shiba inu puppy popped her head out of her small prison. Her fur was golden yellow with two white spots above her brown eyes. She went strait to work and started licking Jonouchi's hand. Said teen started to laugh at the puppy's antics.

"Well?"

"Fine, I'll keep her. She really is sweet! I'll call her Tenshi!" (2)

"Tenshi? Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, let's head to the park. I want to tell you something."

"Sure!"

Jonouchi jumped into the passenger side while Tenshi jumped into his lap. Angel laughed and jumped to the driver seat. He started up the car and drove off. Unaware to the young couple, they were being watched.

"Come on, Yuugi!" Ryu said. " Good thing I brought Midori with me today. I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Right!" Yuugi said. "This is really getting good!"

"Told ya!"

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jonouchi asked. Tenshi was on a leash that was in the car, and was now walking besides her new owner. 

"I think it's confection time," Angel said. "I've known you for a long time."

"I had a feeling. When we first met, I thought I knew you from somewhere."

"Well, that's not all. Jonouchi, I'm Echo."

"I know. I just had this strange feeling you were Echo. I think it's time for me to come clean as well. I loved your presents. I hate to say this, but my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry. If you want to know the truth, part of my heart belongs to you. I truly have feelings for you, but I must know if this guy really likes me."

"It's… understandable…"

"Look, I better go…"

Angel nodded, keeping his head down. Jonouchi lifted his head to look get a good look at the guitarist face. He gave Angel a sad smile and kissed him on the cheek. Then, he left with the puppy.

Neither of them still noticed the two teens watching them. Yuugi was literally in tears while Ryu fuming.

"You follow Jonouchi," Ryu said. "Find out what the hell he's talking about. And he better have a good reason, too! I'll handle damage control with Seto."

"Right," Yuugi said. "I'm sure Jonouchi-kun has a good reason. I'll give you a call as soon as I can!" Ryu nodded to the shorter teen. The teens went there separate ways.

"Seto!" Ryu yelled. "Seto, snap out of it!"

"Why should I?" Angel said as he took off his wig. "The one person whose opinion of me that matters doesn't feel the same way as I do."

"He did say he has some feelings for you. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess it will have to do…"

"Hey, lets go home. I'm sure the others are worried about you."

"Sounds good to me…"

"I'll call up Kiku to pick up your car. I really doubt you should drive in your condition."

* * *

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi yelled out to his blond friend. "Wait up!" 

"Hey Yuugi," Jonouchi said. "What brings you here?"

"You! How could you do that to Seto-kun!"

"Which Seto are we talking about? I know I'm such a bastard to have done that to him. But I just want to see which side of him actually likes me."

"Wait, do you mean…"

"That I knew Kaiba was really Angel? I just figured it out the other day. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But why? It's not like Angel and Seto-kun are two completely different people! Just two different personalities. Plus, it was only Seto-kun in the beginning that was giving you the presents! Angel had nothing to do with them!"

"What? But why?"

"Because he cares about you!"

Silence grew between the two. Tenshi sensed her owner's worry and tried to get his attention. Jonouchi looked down at the dog.

"You're right… I really was an idiot. Now none of them are going to talk to me!"

"I think you should apologize to Seto-kun first. I'll call him tomorrow to meet you at the park. How's that sound?"

"Like I don't deserve it, but I'll do it."

* * *

TBC

(1) glompped – for those who don't know, a glomp is a tackle hug

(2) tenshi - angel

**Random talk:** Not really happy with how this chapter turned out. I just wanted to get it over with. Trust me, the next chapter is going to be so much better! At least I hope...

Now, before you guys come at me with pitchforks and torches, I just want to say something. Do you really think this fic would be all rainbows and sunshine forever now? Please, I love angst! Now, excuse me as I run and hide from the mob of fans trying to kill me.

Journey Maker: Seto would have been so funny drunk! Sure, not cool. But I was playing with the idea of that was when Jonouchi found out about Seto's secret...

Tie-dyed Trickster: So true about the dark secrets... I think we can all figure out Otogi and Honda weren't bored... Don't worry about the codenames! I've been playing around with an idea for a sequel that also uses Greek Mythology people as codenames... Almost got the fine details worked out. I will say this, someone with the last name Yuki is in it.

Rubi-chan


	17. Sunday March 7

**Disclaimer: **I have enough writer's block… I really doubt I could handle the show if I did own it…

**Random talk: **Wow… Only three more chapters left. I think I'm slowly going insane just from trying to finish this story…

* * *

Sunday March 7

Yuugi tried to call Ryu the night before, but didn't have the time. Jonouchi was feeling very guilty about what he did to Kaiba. Being the kindhearted soul Yuugi was, he didn't want to leave his heartbroken friend alone.

But Ryu did call him. It was around midnight when the call came. Yuugi explained everything. Ryu then felt guilty for calling Jonouchi all those names. They planed out how to get the two together once more.

The plan was simple. Kaiba would meet up with Yuugi by the park. Jonouchi would come later when they knew Kaiba would be okay. Then, Jonouchi would explain what he meant the other day. Hopefully, they would be back together at that point. Jonouchi approved of this plan.

To see Kaiba waiting on the bench they had planed to meet made Yuugi happy. It showed that their plan still had a chance. It was still strange to see Kaiba in regular clothes and not in his trademark trench coat. He wore a simple white shirt, faded blue jeans, light blue sneakers, and a blue baseball cap.

"Seto-kun!" Yuugi yelled as he ran up to Kaiba. "I was worried you wouldn't come!"

"I did promise," Kaiba said. "So, what did you want to see me?"

"Well, I just want to hear how you met Jonouchi-kun." Kaiba's face darkened at the blonde's name. Yuugi knew that Jonouchi was going to be a sore subject with the CEO. But it was part of the plan, plus, he was curious.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just a little curious."

"I guess it won't hurt. In fact, I'll show you where we met. It's only a few blocks from here."

"That won't be necessary!"

"Look, I know my cousin is up to something. I just want to go against plans for once without any consequences for anyone."

"But there might be-"

"You sound like Mokuba when he's in manager mode… Come on. It won't take long."

"Fine…"

Kaiba led his short rival out of the park. They walked for a few minutes before Yuugi started to recognize the area. He couldn't figure out from where, but it seemed familiar. He shrugged it off and continued to follow Kaiba. Eventually they ended up in an alley.

"It was back when Mokuba and I were still in the orphanage," Kaiba said. "Some bullies were picking on Mokuba, so I came to his rescue. As I was fighting the other boys, he ran away in fear. I saw him leave. I followed after him so we could go back. When I caught up with him, he got in trouble with some street thugs. I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't do it alone.

"That's when Jonouchi came. Together, we managed to get rid of them all. That's all there is to it. That day was also when this stupid crush started. Mokuba and Ryu always teased me about it, saying that I was some damsel in distress and her knight."

"I could see why," Yuugi whispered, smiling.

"Hey, what do we have here?" someone said. The two duelists turned around to see the owner of the voice. There, at the entrance of the alley, was a group of what looked like gang members. There were ten guys all together.

"Looks like a pretty boy and a shrimp," a different guy said.

"Hey, pretty boy looks familiar."

"Your right…" a guy with multiple piercing said. "Wait! It's that little brat that bit off my earrings!"

"Wow, you actually remember me," Kaiba said sarcastically. "That was eight years ago. I'm really touched." He glanced back to see if the short teen was still there, which he was.

"Of course," pierced guy said. "But this time your savor isn't here."

"Yuugi, run as soon as there is an opening," Kaiba whispered so only Yuugi can hear. "These are the guys are the ones I told you about. I need you to go find Jonouchi."

"Right," Yuugi whispered back.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Kaiba said to the thugs. "I'm sure you want to get revenge."

"Oh, we'll get our revenge," a green haired guy said.

All ten guys charged for the CEO at the same time. Yuugi watched in fascination of how Kaiba moved so easily. He then remembered what Kaiba said only a few minutes ago, and ran for his life. No one notice him leave except for Kaiba.

"Let's just end this now!" the pierced one yelled. He took out a pocketknife, smirking. "Hold him down! I'm going to make him pay for the suffering he and Jonouchi caused me."

* * *

Yuugi ran as fast as he could. He had to find Jonouchi as soon as he could. The way the gang was staring at Kaiba, they were serious about their revenge.

"Yuugi! What's the rush?" Ryu yelled. The singer had the blond Yuugi was looking for with him.

"Jonouchi-kun! Seto-kun is in trouble!" Yuugi yelled.

"What?" Jonouchi yelled. "Explain on the way!"

"Right!" Yuugi proceeded to tell the other two about the gang. When he got to the part where Kaiba said it was the same gang from the past, Jonouchi ran up ahead. He didn't need Yuugi leading the way any more. He had an idea where Kaiba was.

When he reached the alley, one of his worse nightmares greeted him. Kaiba was being held by two of the gang members, bloody. Various cuts all over his body. His head was down, but the blond could see blood running down his right side of this face. The pierced guy was standing in front of the brunet, a bloody knife in hand.

"Bastard!" Jonouchi yelled as he ran towards the gang. He punched the one with the knife. "Let him go if you know what's good for you!"

"Shit!" one of the two guys holding Kaiba yelled. "Jonouchi's here."

"Good," the pierced one said. "Now I can fulfill my revenge."

"Not on my watch!" Jonouchi yelled as he charged for the gang. One by one, each thug fell to the ground. Eventually, all of them were unconscious. By then, Ryu and Yuugi rived.

"Wow," Ryu whispered. "Seto wasn't kidding about how strong he was."

"Seto-kun!" Yuugi yelled at the sight of Kaiba. Jonouchi lift the brunet into his arms, as if he was protecting him. Ryu and Yuugi ran over to join the other two.

"Call for help," Jonouchi said. "Kaiba doesn't look so good."

"No shit," Ryu said sarcastically as he took out his phone. Minutes later, a limo came up. "I'll take him home. Ryan's mom just happens to be visiting from the US. Good thing she's a doctor. See you guys tomorrow."

"Take care," Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Jonouchi watched Ryu carry his cousin into the limo, then drive away. They left soon after, leaving Kaiba's attackers in the alley. Jonouchi was rather quite for Yuugi's liking.

"Something wrong?" Yuugi asked.

"You know, this is all my fault," Jonouchi said. "If I just told him the truth in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

"Jonouchi-kun…"

"Look, I got to go home. I still have that homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Yuugi said, watching his best friend leave. All he could think about was how bad of a job he was doing of being Eros.

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** I was in a bad mood when I wrote the alley scene. I guess that's why I had so many cuss words in there…

I guess I had to make up for the lack of angst in the earlier chapters in the last few ones. So, I'm gonna run now!

Tie-dyed Trickster: It's not really a GX sequel… (But that's not a bad idea… Only if I watched more episodes…) But one of the characters from GX is in it. Kinda… You'll see if I do it. (I might work on it after another one of my fics…)

Journey Maker: Seto really never did change. He just had a split personality… He's just trying to get the two different personalities back together.

Green-Eggs: Hey, that's not a bad idea… Good thing I haven't finished the last chapter…

PlAiN-ahsie-SiMpLe: Well, it is getting close to the end… So there will be a lot of confessions coming up… And I'm doing my best on chapter length! Some chapters just sound so good in my head, but I just can't put them down! Like the fight scene! I had this really cool fight planed, but I just forgot all about it when I was typing this!

Rubi-chan


	18. Monday March 8

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, then half the cast would so be gay. (Even though I think they are)

**Random Talk:** Woot! It's now official! This fic is now my most viewed fic!

* * *

Monday March 8

The Yuugi-tachi was very solemn the next day. Just the moods of Yuugi and Jonouchi affected everyone. Not only that, but none of the members of No Choice were in that day. This only helped to dampen Jonouchi's mood. The others tried to figure out what was wrong out of the two, but nothing worked. It was only after school when they found out.

"I want to see him," Jonouchi randomly said. "I owe it to Kaiba."

"Now are you willing to tell us what happened?" Honda asked.

"I'll tell you," Ryu said. The group looked ahead to see the green haired teen by a limo. "Jonouchi decided to dump Angle because he wasn't sure if the Seto you know actually likes him also. Seto got depressed, but that's not part of the story."

"You just said that to make me feel more guilty," Jonouchi muttered. "Well, it worked."

"Yesterday, Yuugi, Jonouchi, and myself planed to get Jonouchi and Seto back together. Seto did something unexpected and took Yuugi to the place where he first met Jonouchi. There, the same guys that caused them to meet attacked him. Seto is home, healing. I was hoping Jonouchi would be willing to visit him. It might help Seto out."

"Thanks," Jonouchi said. "This means a lot to me."

"We're coming too!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Honda said. "I think we all owe Kaiba something."

"So true," Anzu said.

"Good," Ryu said. "Let's go, then. We shouldn't make Seto wait."

* * *

Jonouchi felt like he wasn't welcomed. He received glares from the other members of No Choice. Even Mokuba was glaring at him. He tried to ignore them, but it was hard to since they were in front of door that lead to Kaiba's room.

"Guys, move," Ryu said. "You know why I brought him here."

"Look, if we can wake him up, what make you think he can?" Mokuba yelled. "It's his fault Nii-sama ended up like this!"

"You know that isn't true," Ryu said. "It's no one's fault except for the guys that did this to him."

"I guess you're right," Kiku muttered. The four moved out of the way to allow the blond to enter the room.

"Go wake him up," Ryu said, opening the door and pushing the blond in. He gave Jonouchi a smile before closing the door once more.

The room was relatively dark. The only source of light was from what the curtains on the window allowed. It gave off enough light that Jonouchi could see the room. He could see furniture that normally is in a room, like a bed, dresser, desk, and end table. There were various art supplies and mechanical things lying around everywhere.

What was on the bed grabbed his attention. In the middle of the king sized bed was Kaiba. He knew there were bandages all over his body, but couldn't see them due to his pajama top. The only one he could see was the one that was wrapped over his right side so that even his eye was covered. Jonouchi felt guiltier than before he came in the room.

"Oh, Kami-sama," Jonouchi whispered has he walked closer to the bed. He sat on the bed, staring at the sleeping brunet. He moved some of Kaiba's hair out of his face. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Kaiba! I should have told you the truth two days ago! If I didn't, none of this would have happened. I don't deserve you. You should have someone who won't hurt you, no matter what.

"I should just stay away from you. But, I can't help wanting to be with you. I want to tell you something, but not like this. I want to tell you when you're awake. So, please wake up soon.

"Look, I better get going. I'm sure the others are listening in on what I'm saying. I'll tell you their expressions some other time. See ya later."

Jonouchi didn't know what got into him at that moment. He found himself leaning over, planting a kiss on Kaiba's forehead. The blond blushed at the simple act, and hastily left the room. If he only stayed a while longer, he would have seen the visible blue eye open.

* * *

It was late at night. All of the guest have left Kaiba manor, except one. Upon Mokuba's request, Yuugi was staying over. He also asked Jonouchi to stay over, but the blond declined. They all could sense his guilt over what happened to Kaiba. No one pushed him to stay after that.

"Hey, we should change Seto's bandages now," Kiku said.

"I'll do it," Mokuba said. "I haven't done it yet."

"And for good reason, too," Ryan said. "You can't lift him up to change the one around his waist."

"I'll go with him," Yuugi said. "I'm sure with the two of us, we can do it."

"Well, just to be safe, I'm going too," Ryu said. "I highly doubt both of you could lift him up despite Seto being so light."

"Fine," Mokuba said. "There should be enough bandages up in his room."

The three walked in silence. Jonouchi's confession earlier that day still affected them. If anything, it made them felt guiltier than before. Not only for listening into the blonde's monologue, but also for how they treated him like dirt.

"Nii-sama, we're here to change your bandages," Mokuba said to Kaiba. They all thought the brunet was still sleeping, so they didn't expect any reaction.

"Whatever," Kaiba muttered.

"Seto-kun?" Yuugi asked. "You're awake?"

"Yeah. Ever since Jonouchi came over. I heard everything he said."

"Then why didn't you let him know you were awake!" Ryu yelled.

"I was curious what he had to say. I didn't expect him to give me a kiss."

"What!" all three of them yelled at the same time.

"Well, it was only on the forehead." Kaiba blushed at that. This made the others laugh.

"Hey, we still have to change your bandages," Ryu said. "I'll get the new bandages. Mokuba, you and Yuugi do the ones on his arms."

"Right," the two short ones said and went straight to work on removing the bandages. Ryu went over to the desk and grabbed some new ones.

"Damn, forgot the water," Ryu muttered. "Yuugi, can you go get some fresh water to clean up the wounds? I should start with the one on his eye. It takes awhile to unwrap."

"Sure!" Yuugi said. "I'll be right back!"

It took awhile before the bandage around Kaiba's eye was removed. By then, Yuugi was back with the water. He gasped with what he saw. The right eye was no longer blue, but a cloudy white with a scar going down the center from his eyebrow to an inch below the eye. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding anymore, just like the other wounds.

"Are you done taking off the bandage?" Kaiba asked, voice shaky. He knew the answer already.

"Yeah," Ryu whispered. "Auntie Hikari said there was a possibility you would be blind in that eye due to the injury."

"Oh…"

"We'll be finished soon, Nii-sama," Mokuba said. The child started to form tears in his stormy eyes. Yuugi noticed that Ryu was also about to cry. Both refused to let the water fall. The short teen could understand why. They had to be strong when Kaiba was in this state.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Kaiba whispered. "Especially Jonouchi. He would feel more guilty than before."

"Alright," Yuugi said. "We won't tell anyone. Not even Jonouchi-kun."

"Thanks."

Yuugi almost gasped when he saw Kaiba's face. It was the first time he was on the receiving end of one of Kaiba's gentle smiles when he was actually Kaiba.

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** I have been so bored in school that I've been working on this chapter in class. Yay for AP test! We basically did nothing after it in my math class. Thank god for having a lap top! Now only if I could finish the last two chapters…

Tie-dyed Trickster: First of all, thanks for the link! I'll check it out soon! Ya know, there's more to their past than that meeting… That will be coming up in the final chapter. Also, I really do mean save you pity. A little more angst coming up. (You can say the worst is over…)

Journey Maker: Well, Seto will be alright… (I love angst, but I need my happy ending!)

Rubi-chan


	19. Saturday March 13

**Disclaimer:** I in now shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

**Random talk:** God, I love my English final! All we had to do was bring something to keep us busy and we got extra credit for our final paper. Meaning, I got to work on this chapter and the last! Woot!

* * *

Saturday March 13

Kaiba never returned to school that week. The other member of No Choice returned one by one each day. First it was Ryan, then Kohaku, followed by Kiku, and finally Ryu. Worry could be seen in their faces, but none of the group asked questions. If someone were to ask any of them, they would just say something happened to Ryu's cousin and feared for his well-being. No one even bothered to make the connection to Kaiba.

But the tabloids started to get suspicious. They had so many theories as to why the teen CEO hasn't been seen for almost a week. Some even received information that No Choice has been staying at his mansion, and were saying something big was going on there. Only one made the connection that Kaiba was really Angel. Of course, everyone laughed at that idea except for those who knew the truth.

That is, until a major teen rumor show somehow got a hold of the Kaiba brothers' adoption papers Friday. That night, they released that Kaiba Seto was in fact Ichinomiya Seto, cousin of Yamamoto Ryu. Meaning he really was Angel of No Choice. Hence why there was a huge crowd around the other four band members that day at school when Yuugi-tachi got to school.

"Look! It's true, alright!" Ryu yelled. "Yes, Kaiba Seto is really my cousin! Now just drop it!"

Of course, the mob didn't leave. They actually asked more questions. It took the teachers to break it up. The principal apologized for the students' actions.

"How the hell did they get that info?" Kohaku asked. "There is going to be a lawsuit in the future."

"Great," Kiku muttered. "Ryan, try to talk some sense in to her before she goes into lawyer mode again. We all know she can't practice law for two more years."

"What do you mean by that?" Anzu asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys!" Ryu said. "Well, Kohaku is trying to be a lawyer. She almost has her license, but has to wait until after high school to finish getting her degree."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Honda said.

"Change of subject," Jonouchi said in a serious tone. "Do you think I could visit Seto today? I want to give him a get well present."

"I see no problem," Ryu said. "But I wouldn't got see him. He's not in any condition to see anyone."

"I understand. I'll be there later today. I have to go pick up the present after school."

"How about I'll drive you there?" Ryu said. "I have my car today. It would make things go faster."

"Thanks. That would be helpful."

"Can I go too?" Yuugi asked. "I want to see Seto-kun."

"I don't see why not," Ryu said. "It's up to Jonouchi."

"I don't mind."

"Great! Meet me by my car after school. I need to call Mokuba to let him know that you two are visiting. I'll see you guys in class!"

* * *

"Make a right here," Jonouchi said. 

"Can you at least tell me the name of the place?" Ryu said, pushing up his sunglasses quickly with one hand. "I need to know what I'm looking for."

The three of them were heading over to where ever Jonouchi's present was. The hood was down to the convertible, so their hair was constantly in their face. Ryu laughed once in awhile when he saw Yuugi's reflection in the rear-view mirror. The short teen's bangs kept getting in his face.

"It's called Fujima's Floral Shop," Jonouchi said.

"Are you sure?" Ryu asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you tell the lady who the flowers were for?"

"No. I didn't want to make a scene since there were other customers."

"Why is it important, Ryu-kun?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Seto and I aren't on the greatest terms with Fujima Hanako. She thinks we turned her darling little girl into a troublemaker. Thing is, it was Kiku's idea to make the band."

"Wait! Kiku is her daughter!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Duh. Her name _is_ Fujima Kiku. The thing is, the old hag was in a band herself when she was younger. In fact, because of that band is how Seto and I know Kiku."

"How so?" Yuugi asked.

"Because my dad was the lead singer and Seto's was the manager. Kiku's mom was the drummer."

"Wow, now that's funny," Jonouchi said.

"You can say that again. Actually, that's how we also know Kohaku and Ryan. Kohaku's dad was the guitarist and Ryan's mom was the bassist. That was until they graduated college. They fell in love with the ones they married, and the band split up. The rest is history."

"Amazing!" Yuugi said. "I still don't see why Fujima-san doesn't want Kiku-chan to play. It would seem like she would support to play."

"Don't get me wrong, she does. She just uses it as an excuse. You see, she said the ones that started the band to split up were actually my mom and Seto's mom. They were visiting from America and went to one of their concerts. You can say it was love at first sight. The band broke up slowly after that. They had so many arguments after that, usually Fujima was at the root of it. I think she liked my dad. Either that or Seto's dad."

"That sounds like some kind of soap opera or something," Jonouchi muttered. "Hey, we're here!"

"Of course! Kiku has to go home sometimes, so I know all the shortcuts. We try to get our little visit over with as fast as we could. Oh, great, she's here."

"Who's she?" Yuugi asked as he tried to fix his hair.

"The most annoying reporter there is. Toriyama Taka. If it relates to No Choice, she's there. The only reason she hasn't bothered you yet is because Seto begged her and everyone else to leave you alone. I'm not so sure she will leave you alone anymore."

"I'll take that chance," Jonouchi said. "I need those flowers."

"Alright. I'm going in too. I don't care what that old hag says to me. You two will need protection from Toriyama."

The two friends nodded, and got out of the car. As they reached the door, two people were coming out of the store, colliding with Jonouchi.

"Ouch! Watch it, gaki!" one of them yelled. She was tall and looked totally fake. From her blond hair to enlarged breast, nothing seemed real. The man behind her looked like your stereotypical cameraman. He had a baseball cap, white shirt with a blue button up shirt on the outside, and faded jeans. In his hands was a camera.

"What have we told you in the past?" Ryu asked.

"Huh? Oh, Ryu-kun!" the woman squealed. "You know I can't help it when there is a great story that deals with you guys! So blonde here is really… OMG! You must be Jonouchi Katsuya, Seto-chan's boyfriend! I'm Toriyama Taka, from Domino Now. I'm sure you have heard of the show."

"How can I not?" Jonouchi said, rather annoyed. "You guys were the ones that revealed Kaiba's secret!"

"Well, we did," Taka said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Seto-chan and you."

"Look, I don't have time."

"Just one question?"

"Leave him alone, Toriyama," Ryu growled.

"If it gets her to do that, I don't mind answering one," Jonouchi said.

"Great!" the woman squealed. "Okay. Everyone in the dueling world knows how much you and Kaiba Seto don't get along. So, what's going to happen now that you know Angel is really your biggest enemy? Are you two going to break up or stick together?"

"First of all, he was never my enemy. Yes, a rival and sometimes a jerk, but never an enemy. Second, it all depends on Kaiba about the next step. I know there are rumors that I broke up with him. I kinda did. What I wanted to see is if he liked me as Angel or Kaiba."

"How sweet. So I'm guessing the reason you're here is to get a get well present, since everyone knows something bad happened to him."

"Yeah. I heard this place deals with foreign flowers at reasonable prices."

"Boy, Seto-chan is sure lucky to have someone like you. And don't think I didn't notice you there, Mouto Yuugi!"

"Eep," Yuugi squeaked. "Um, what do you want to know?"

"I just have a few questions about having your best friend and your biggest rival hooking up."

"Well, good luck, Yuugi!" Jonouchi said. "I still have to get those flowers. I'll be right back."

"I'll come in too," Ryu said. "And don't forget that restraining order on Seto, Toriyama!"

"I know," Taka said. "Now, Mouto-san…"

Jonouchi snickered at the thought of what kind of questions Yuugi would be asked. Ryu just shook his head in disapproval of the reporter's antics. Jonouchi was safe for the time being. But for Ryu, it was like he was jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Welcome," a woman said. Her back was facing them, not knowing who just entered.

"It's been awhile, Fujima-san," Ryu said. That made the woman freeze for a second only to turn around quickly.

"Yes, it has," Fujima said, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here because of me," Jonouchi said. "I'm here for the flowers."

"I should have guessed it. Kiku came here a few days ago telling me everything. The flowers are for Seto, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"I see why not."

"So, you don't hate us?" Ryu asked. "Then why do you degrade us?"

"Kiku needs to learn an actual skill that can help her later in life. Music won't be there forever!"

"We know that! Why do you think we have been busy working on collage now?"

"You're what?"

"We've been busy with balancing high school, taking collage courses on line, and the band! Do you honestly think we can't survive off of music alone? Kiku is learning business!"

"This is all amazing and all, but can I get the flowers now?" Jonouchi said.

"Right," Fujima said. "I was surprised how soon I got the flowers in. The other one is coming in later today."

"Great! I'll come for them tomorrow. So, how much do I own you for the flowers."

"Don't worry about it. Kiku told me about your situation and said she would pick up the tab. She said that you should talk to her about payment."

"Sounds like her," Ryu muttered. "Hey, what kind of flowers did you get?"

"He wanted flowers that meant something special," Fujima said. "So, I suggested Forget-Me-Nots, Orchids, and Peonies."

"What do they mean?" Ryu asked.

"Evidently Forget-Me-Not means remember me forever, Orchid means delicate beauty, and Peony means healing," Jonouchi said. "I thought it would cheer Kaiba up."

"How romantic!" Kiku's voice came from the entrance. "Hey guys! Hey Okaa-san!"

"Kiku!" Ryu yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Okaa-san told me Toriyama was here. I couldn't let you guys handle her alone. Let's just say they will be needing a new camera."

"Nice!" Ryu said before giving her a high-five. "Look, do you think you could take Jonouchi and Yuugi back the mansion? I want to have a talk to your mother. I think it's time to clear up some things."

"Sure! Let's go, blonde! Bye Okaa-san! See ya later Ryu!"

* * *

"Jonouchi! Yuugi!" Mokuba said when he saw the two teens. "What brings you here?"

"Lover boy has a get well present for Seto," Kiku said. She then pointed to Yuugi that was holding the flowers. "See the flowers?"

"Yes I do. I'm not blind. Now go get changed! You and Kohaku have a photo shoot and interview in half an hour!"

"That's right… It's with that magazine Kohaku likes. I don't even read it! Give me V-Jump any day!"

"Just go get ready!"

"Fine. I'll see you boys later!" And just like that, Kiku was running up the stairs out of sight.

"Sometimes I wonder who's truly older. Now, about those flowers. Nii-sama isn't up for visitors. I'll take them for you."

"Please! I want to see him!" Jonouchi pleaded. "Is that so much to ask?"

"I'm sorry. He doesn't even want to see us."

"How about tomorrow?" Yuugi asked. "It is White Day after all."

"I'll try to convince him. Just come over tomorrow and we'll see."

"Great! Thanks a lot kid!" Jonouchi yelled before he hugged Mokuba and swung him around.

"Okay, okay! Now put me down and get out of here! I have to take the flowers to Seto! Ryan should be out in the garage working on his car."

"Right! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Mokuba!" Yuugi said, heading out the door to join his friend.

"Wait! Could you stay here for awhile, Yuugi?"

"Sure. I'll go tell Jonouchi-kun."

* * *

"Seto! Open this door now before I do!" Mokuba yelled. There was no reply. The raven haired child sighed then started to talk quietly "See what I mean?"

"And he's been like this since Monday?" Yuugi asked, very concerned.

"Yeah… I had to reschedule the interview for the guys to next week. Thank god they didn't mind the change. So, this is why you're here. Maybe you can get him to at least unlock the door. I don't want to get Ryu to unlock the door just yet."

"I'll try." Mokuba moved aside to let the other access to the door. "Seto-kun, please open up. It's me, Yuugi. Mokuba-kun and I have a present from Jonouchi-kun." They could hear movement from the other side of the door. Then the sound of the lock undone. The door slowly opened to reveal Kaiba with a blanket around his shoulders and a bandage still around his damaged eye.

"Wow, it actually worked," Mokuba muttered.

"It doesn't help you were threatening me," Kaiba said. "Plus I've been working. And not to mention I was sleeping not too long ago."

"You just want the flowers. Well here ya go! Oh, the interview has be rescheduled for next week."

"Right," Kaiba said softly as he took the flowers. "Thanks. Oh, Yuugi. I have something for you and Anzu. Consider it as a thank you gift for everything for this past month."

"Oh! Thanks, Seto-kun. You really don't have to…"

"Mokuba knows where it is. Now excuse me. I'm catching up on my lack of sleep."

"Okay. Bye Seto-kun. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!"

"We'll see." With that said, Kaiba closed his door.

"Follow me," Mokuba said. "I'll take you to Nii-sama's studio."

They walked to the room Mokuba was talking about. It was just a few doors down from Kaiba's bedroom. To say the least, the studio was amazing. Huge windows made up of just one wall, giving a beautiful view of the garden. Several canvases were set up, ready to be painted, while others were leaning against the walls. There were even finished paintings on easels. A few tables, chairs, and couches were in various places in the room. There was even a few studio lights were set up.

"Wow, this place is great!" Yuugi said.

"It is," Mokuba sighed. "This room is the place Seto spends the most time in this house besides his room and the practice room."

Mokuba walked over to two canvases that weren't facing the door. Yuugi joined him when the boy motioned for him to come. One of the paintings was the one he saw in school that was of Anzu and himself. The other one was something similar to the other, but was in a different setting. In the new one, you could definitely tell it was Anzu and Yuugi because you could see their faces.

"I wonder when he worked on this," Mokuba said. "None of us have seen him leave his room. I guess that's why we didn't get a reply sometimes."

"It would make sense," Yuugi said.

"Well, this it the gifts Seto was talking about. One is for Anzu and the other is for you. He never said which one was for who."

"He really does have talent…"

"Yup… That's Nii-sama for ya! A true Renaissance man!"

* * *

TBC

**Random talk:** Okay, this is just to clarify the meaning of the last line. A Renaissance man is someone who has interest in many things, or something along those lines. Ah, just look it up!

OMG! That was the longest chapter, I think, ever! ((sigh)) This was literally an all-nighter… I was up until 1:30 just finishing the last page… Don't mind it since I was trying to stay up for another hour.

I little problem… You know how the last chapter was suppose to come out tomorrow… Well, turns out this summer school I signed up for starts tomorrow… That means it's delayed until I can get back home. It's not my fault. I just found out it started tomorrow a few days ago! ((bows)) I'm really sorry. This just means I can perfect it!

Journey maker: Of course Seto is going to be alright! As much as I love angst, I want my happy ending.

PlAiN-ashie-SiMpLe: Well, there are ways for Jonouchi not to find out… Like the bandage… But, in the end, Jonouchi will figure it out. And then blame himself…

Tie-dyed Trickster: Keep that comparison of Peggy in mind! I have a great line that is coming up in the next chapter!

Mika: My fics seem to have that effect on people… I managed to get one of my friends to like Puppyshipping due to she was my beta at one point. Wow, part of that question actually is in the next chapter! But, to answer your question, I have no clue. I guess it's who ever you want it to be… (That was totally vague… But I don't want to chance replying to that question with this kind of rating…)

Rubi-chan


	20. Sunday March 14

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But hands off Siren and the other OCs! They are mine! Mine I say!

**Random talk:** Wow… After about five months of working on this, the fic is coming to an end. I'm really sorry about not posting this when I should have. Truth is, I only started working on this when I had some free time at my summer school thing. ((bows hoping for forgiveness)) I'm really, really, really sorry! But I made it worth it! It's about eight pages long!

This chapter will test your memory of previous chapters. Let's see how much you remember!

Now, for the conclusion to Eros and Echo!

* * *

Sunday March 14

White Day finally came. It was a very beautiful day in Domino City, even though some people's moods could have been better. Jonouchi was one of them.

The blond teen was waiting with his friends and his dog at Yuugi's house. The night before, Ryu called them to tell them that they could (and should) visit Kaiba that day and that he would pick them up at Yuugi's house. What three of them didn't know was that it was the shortest one out of the four who planed this. Yuugi wasn't giving up being Eros without a fight. The main reason behind having Honda, Anzu, and himself go with Jonouchi was to give him support.

"Where is he?" Jonouchi asked, as he petted Tenshi. The young Shiba Inu just sat in her master's lap wagging her tail without any worry.

"He said he might be running late," Yuugi said. "Something about dropping Mokuba-kun off at the record company…"

"And you don't know how bad traffic is downtown," Ryu said. Yuugi-tachi turned to look at the green-haired teen. "Don't look surprised to see me up here. The old man down stairs told me you guys were up here."

"Makes sense," Honda said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we waiting for? We still need to stop by the flower shop. Hey girl!" Ryu ran over to Tenshi and gave the puppy a hug. Said dog started to lick the teen's face. "Aw. She's just the cutest thing! Seto made the right choice of picking this one. Good thing we got her when we did. She would have been put down that afternoon!"

"Really?" Honda asked.

"Yup! As soon as Seto found that out, he had to get her! It's really amazing how a big softy like him can act like a big bad CEO."

"Yeah," Jonouchi whispered. "He really is something."

"You know, you're very lucky," Ryu whispered so only the blond could hear. "He loves you too much that he could never give up on you. And you have the greatest friends one could wish for."

"I know. I know…"

* * *

"You're half an hour late!" Kiku yelled. 

"Sorry, hun!" Ryu said. "Mokuba wanted me to drop him off downtown. He had something to do down at the recording studio. Something about us doing a tour."

"It better be that Japan tour we've been planning since we started."

"Might be. Anyways… We're here now. So, let's see those flowers!"

"Impatient as always, my little Ryu," a female voice came from the back room. A woman with long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes came out holding a bouquet of purple lilacs.

"Okaa-san!" Ryu said. "I thought you where in America visiting Grandma!"

"I came back two days ago," the woman said. "Hanako told me about what happened to Seto and about the interesting order of flowers. So, which one was the one who has stolen my nephew's heart?"

"I am," Jonouchi said, walking forward. "Jonouchi Katsuya."

"The duelist? Wow, Seto sure knows how to pick them. I'm Yamamoto Diana. Nice to meet you."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Honda yelled. "You're that singer from America! My sister loves your music!"

"Why, thank you! Well, I believe these flowers are what you came for. Be very careful with these. They're from a very special place that is very dear to Seto."

"Really? Wow, thanks Yamamoto-san!"

"Call me Diana. Yamamoto-san just makes me feel old…"

"Alright… Well, thank you."

"Why don't you guys head out to the car," Ryu said. "I have to give directions to the manor to Okaa-san. And don't worry about the flowers, Jou. Kiku is going to drive there with them." The four teens nodded and started for the door.

"You stay here, Yuugi," Kiku said as she grabbed said teen's collar as he walked towards the door. "It's White Day, and I believe you have yet to get Anzu a present…"

"Well, I don't know what to get her," Yuugi admitted. "What would you suggest?"

"Well… We just got a new shipment of jasmine this morning. You know that they mean, right? Grace and elegance. Perfect for a dancer like her."

"You think? Oh… I don't have any money on me…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of some way you could repay me… Maybe help model my birthday present for Mokuba… You look like you're about the same size…"

"Uh…"

"Heck, I'll even deliver it to Seto's place so it won't get damaged with all of those people in the back. Knowing Ryu, Jonouchi's up front so he could pester the poor blond. Let me know if I'm getting close…"

"I guess so… Thanks a lot."

Ryu's laughter interrupted the two. "Now who's playing Eros!"

* * *

About a half an hour later, Ryu's green convertible pulled up to the front door of Kaiba manor. The green haired teen let out his passengers just as a dark red Volkswagen Bug was just coming thru the front gate. As they watched the car come closer, they could see black flames on the side and black bat wings on the top of the car.

"What's with them and foreign cars?" Honda asked. "We already knew Ryu and Kaiba both had Mustang convertibles. Now Kiku has a Volkswagen!"

"Kohaku and I have Japanese cars," Ryan said, scaring the others due to they didn't hear the white haired teen walking up from behind them. "But the girls also have Vespas."

"And don't forget you and Seto aren't allowed to touch mine," Kohaku added. "Really, just because it's yellow and you both just happen to have a blue guitar of some kind that it gives you the right to ride it around yelling out 'Lunch time'! (1) How the hell you managed to convince Seto to do that is beyond me…"

"Give him a Pixie Stick and a 591 mL bottle of Coke. He'll do about anything that seems insane and/or crazy. Of course, that stunt took two Pixie Sticks, three Almond Joys, and two bottles of Coke."

"Really!" Jonouchi asked.

"Yup!" Ryu said, walking from the direction of where the garage was. "I got it all recorded. I guess you guys didn't know what happens to Seto when you give him a lot of sugar. Worst part is that he has a sweet tooth as bad as Mokuba!"

"I guess it runs in your family," Kiku said. "You're just as bad as those two!"

"N-no I'm not!" Ryu yelled, a blush slowly forming on his face. "Hey, Jou… Don't ya have to visit someone?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jonouchi said.

"Flowers are in the car," Kiku said, pointing to the bug parked not to far from the group. "So are yours, Yuugi."

"Thank you again, Kiku-chan!" Yuugi said as he ran up to the car and grabbed the bouquet of jasmine flowers. He walked up to Anzu, holding up the flowers to her. His blush was visible to everyone. "Um… These are for you, Anzu-chan. Happy White Day…"

"Thank you, Yuugi!" Anzu squealed as she hugged the shorter teen.

"That's one more happy ending," Ryu whispered into Jonouchi's ear. "Let's see if we can have another one. Seto is still waiting for you."

"Right," Jonouchi said quietly. "Do you think you could show me the way. I've only been there once…"

"Sure. I'll even watch over Tenshi for you while you're visiting him."

"Thanks." Jonouchi then picked up the bouquet of purple lilacs.

"Hey, I'm going to take Jou up to Seto's room," Ryu announced. "Why don't we meet you guys in the game room."

"Which one?" Kiku asked. "The one with the big TV or the one that is set up like an arcade?"

"The one with the TV. Besides, all of your White Day present is there. It was the only place we could think of that you would never look today."

"Note to self, check every room possible every day possible…"

The group of teens walked in together, talking about random things. Just as they were about to split up, Yuugi noticed something on a table. It was a picture of three little boys. The two older boys looked like they could be twins with their brown hair and sapphire eyes. The youngest had short ebony hair and storm gray eyes. All three were smiling.

"I didn't know you had brown hair, Ryu-kun," Yuugi said, which was random to the others.

"How did you know?" Ryu asked, turning to face the short teen. His eyes landed on the picture frame. "That's where it was! I was looking for that all over the place! I told Mokuba to put it somewhere I could find it but Seto would think nothing of it!"

"Let me see!" Jonouchi said. "Aw. You guys were so cute little! Especially Kaiba!"

"How can you tell them apart?" Honda asked, looking over his best friend's shoulder.

"It's easy," Anzu said. "Ryu has the messier hair. When was this taken?"  
"Seto's 8th birthday," Kiku replied. "I remember that day. It was the last time we saw him truly happy until now."

"You see, both of our otou-sans were on the Shinkansen to Kyoto for a business meeting. There was glitch, and the train went off rail. There were only a handful of survivors. They weren't one of the lucky ones."

"I'm so sorry!" Anzu said.

"Well, that was the past. We can't do anything about it. You guys better get going. If we make Seto wait any longer, he might get a little testy…"

"Kaiba… testy…" Honda said. "Now I've heard it all."

"Ah, you haven't seen him while he really is in business mode," Kiku said. "Come on! I'll pwn you all on Halo 2!"

"Yeah right," Honda said. "I'd like to see that happen."

"Then follow me…"

Ryu laughed as he led Jonouchi to his cousin's room. "He has no clue what he is in for. She's almost as good as me… And you saw how good I am at first person shooting games."

"Yeah," Jonouchi laughed. "Honda is over his head…"

"At least Mokuba isn't teaming up with her. Those two are just plain evil when it comes to team play. Damn him and his sniper abilities."

"Okay… That's new. I'm guessing they do online play."

"We all do. Well, Seto tries to, but he's busy most of the time. But I think he's been playing a lot this past week. But it might have been another game… He's more into RPGs then anything else…"

"Figures…"

"Yeah. I guess he does seem like the RPG type. Hell, most of Kaiba Corp's games are RPGs!"

"I noticed. Still, they are good quality games. I once played a game practically three days strait! Then I kinda fell asleep mid way through the game."

"That happened once with Seto when he was younger. I think it was one of the Final Fantasy games. Can't remember which one. Hey, we're here already!"

"Wow, that was sooner than I thought."

"Guess what they say about time flies when you're having fun _is_ true… Now, go in and-" whatever the green haired teen was about to say was cut off by a cell phone going off.

"Nice ring tone. Too bad I suck at English…"

"Thanks! It's a song from an American movie called Chicago. I set it up for Mokuba. I did have the funeral march before, but he practically killed me for that."

"I bet." Ryu laughed as he took out his phone

"Yo! What's up? … So we got the tour? … Sweet! And it is going to be during summer break, right? … You are the coolest! … Oh, so that's why you're calling. Gaki. … Huh? I didn't say anything! … Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes if traffic is manageable. … I'll see you later!"

"That was entertaining," Jonouchi snickered. "I would have loved to hear the other side as well."

"Yeah… Well, I guess I won't be eavesdropping on your conversation this time. Don't you dare leave before we get back! I want all the details, and I mean _all_!"

"Fine… Get out of here! You're little manager will get mad if you're late."

"Point taken… See you later!" Ryu ran off, leaving the blonde alone in the hallway.

Jonouchi sighed, gathering his courage. He started to laugh. "Look at me, Tenshi," he said, looking down at the puppy. "I'm a nervous wreck! And all I'm doing is seeing Kaiba! Wait, I take that back. I'm going to be my first White Day present to someone outside of my family! I didn't date Mai long enough to reach this holiday.

"You know, we actually only dated for three months. She was the one to point out my crush on Kaiba. Hell, I didn't even realize I had a crush on the guy! It took me a month to accept the fact I like him. Man, why are girls so perceptive? Too bad you can't talk, Tenshi. I'm sure you would have the told me the answer. Well, let's get this over with."

Jonouchi slowly open the door. The room was dark, but not dark enough to impair one's vision. He could see Kaiba sitting on his bed, his one visible eye staring at him. An eerie silence grew between the two. Kaiba was the first one to talk. He only said three words.

"I heard everything."

* * *

Kaiba woke to the sound of Ryu's cell phone going off. Who ever thought it was a good idea to let his cousin to watch that movie should be shot. Oh, wait, that was him. Not his fault that Mokuba decided to give him some sugar before they started practicing.

He could hear Ryu talking to what he was sure was Mokuba on the phone. So the tour _was _going to happen… That was good news. But what he heard next made him regret waking up. He heard the conversation between Jonouchi and Ryu right after the phone conversation. At least that traitor of a cousin wouldn't listen in on their conversation.

The sound of Ryu leaving echoed in his mind. He really was going to be alone with the blonde duelist. Well, maybe not completely alone. Kaiba could hear Jonouchi talking to Tenshi. That conversation was very enlightening. He definitely owed Mai for explaining to Jonouchi about his feelings.

The door slowly opened. Kaiba sat up in order to get a good look at Jonouchi. He was wearing that same outfit from Duelist Kingdom. In his arms was a bouquet of purple lilacs. Tenshi was standing by his feet, looking back and forth between her master and him.

"I heard everything," Kaiba said, breaking the silence.

"Oh…" Jonouchi said.

"Get over here. I think you have some explaining to do."

Jonouchi nodded and slowly walked over to the bed. Tenshi, on the other hand, ran over. She jumped up and down, trying to get up on the bed. Kaiba chuckled at the puppy's attempts and picked her up. He held her, petting her head.

"So, what do you want to know?" Jonouchi asked.

"How long?" Kaiba said, not even looking up from Tenshi.

"Huh?"

"How long have you known about your feelings?"

"Around the last week of August."

"You've been silent about your feelings for that long?"

"Yeah…Why did you keep your identity secret?"

"I thought you would have thought that I did all this just to make fun of you."

"Makes sense. But, as you can see, I didn't think that way. Okay, so I had my doubts. I've known that you were really Angel for over a week now!"

"Really? How did you find out?"

"Remember that rave we went to? Well, somehow you got drunk even though you said you wouldn't. I don't blame you for that. I think someone switched your drink. Anyways, evidently, you really can't keep secrets when your drunk."

"Oh… That tends to happen."

"Heh, yeah… Oh, these are for you." The blond handed over the flowers. Kaiba smiled at this action.

"Looks like Yuugi told you…" Kaiba whispered as he took the lilacs.

"Told me what? It was Kiku's idea for them."

"Figures… Some time ago, Yuugi asked what was my favorite flower was. I told him lilacs were. Okaa-san loved them also. Her garden was full of them."

"That's what Diana meant…"

"Oh, so you met my aunt."

"Yeah. She said they were from a special place dear to you. I guess she meant you're old house."

"That's right… She did buy the house once Otou-san died…"

"Well, the reason why I got them was what they represent. Same goes for the flowers from yesterday. Kiku said that forget-me-nots mean remember me forever, orchids mean delicate beauty, and peonies mean healing."

"Leave it to the daughter of a florist to know that by heart. So, what do lilacs mean?"

"First let me say this. Don't say anything until I'm done talking. I've been trying to figure out how I was going to say this. It literally took me a week just to get this strait. So, here it goes…

"I have fallen in love numerous times. I fell in love with Mai, but she doesn't count because it was more like the love siblings have. Hell, I never even kissed her! You know I fell in love with you because you had incredible strength of mind that is rare to see with people our age. I also fell in love with Angel due to his loving nature. He was fun to be around and knew what to say when. I guess that last part could be said about you. I actually loved Echo for a while. Someone I had no clue who they were actually knew what I liked. It just showed me that someone actually cares enough about me that they pay attention to me.

"But I had a problem. That problem was that I still had this crush on this one kid I met when I was little. We only saw each other just once. It was a girl that was in trouble with some older boys. She was trying to protect her little brother. She was so courageous, I had never seen anyone like her. At least, I thought it was a girl…

"You want to know something interesting? I actually found this out last week, myself. I fell in love with the same person four different times. Yes, Kaiba. I fell in love with you four time. It's kinda pointless to ask if you know what lilacs mean since you already asked that. Kiku told me that lilacs, especially purple ones, mean first love. That's what you are to me. You _are_ my first love."

There was silence between the two teens. There was no need for words anyway. Their actions following Jonouchi's speech was all that was needed. Kaiba smiled, tears falling down one side of his face. He hugged Jonouchi tightly which the other returned soon enough. Several minutes passed before Jonouchi talked again.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Jonouchi said, "but what's wrong with your eye? No one would tell me why you have bandages around it after I saw you last week."

"It's nothing," Kaiba muttered, pulling Jonouchi closer into the hug.

"That's a lot of BS. Something's up. I asked Yuugi the other day, and he kept looking around, trying to find some excuse. He does that when he can't tell something to someone. Now tell me."

"How about I show you?" Kaiba started to unravel the bandage around his eye. As he got closer to the end, the slower he unwrapped it. Jonouchi gasped when it was completely off.

"I should have made those bastards suffer more," Jonouchi said as he traced the scar over Kaiba's eye.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to get use to this…"

"Maybe you can ask Pegasus for some tips…"

"Not funny."

"OMG! I just realized something!" Mokuba yelled as he ran in. "And I'm not sorry for listening in. I only started listening when Jonouchi was giving his long speech."

"We'll talk about when you should be eavesdropping later," Kaiba said. "Now, what did you just realize?"

"Oh, nothing really… Let me show you!" Mokuba ran into what must have been Kaiba's closet, and came out with Angel's wig. He put the wig on his older brother and covered his damaged eye with some of the hair.

"What was the point of that?" Kaiba asked. But Jonouchi got what Mokuba was heading for and started to laugh. Mokuba then took out his phone and took a picture of Kaiba before talking again.

"If you keep your hair like that, you'll have one more thing in common with Pegasus!" Mokuba yelled. "Interesting that it was the same eye as his…"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, trying to untangle himself from the bed sheets.

"Gotta run!" The younger Kaiba ran out the door in record speed, leaving Jonouchi to try and stop Kaiba from following.

"Hey, you know he meant no harm," Jonouchi said, holding down Kaiba to prevent him from getting up.

"That brat is so dead," Kaiba muttered. They stared at each other before breaking out in laughter. "God, this has been some day…"

"Yeah… Hey Kaiba…"

"Call me Seto…"

"Okay! Hey Seto…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy White Day…"

Elsewhere in the mansion, Mokuba was telling everyone about what he heard. Yuugi smiled. Eros succeeded in bringing the nymph and the prince together at last.

* * *

Owari

(1) Uh… I have a lame excuse for this reference. I was really hyper at the time and I was talking to someone about the show not too long before I wrote that part… If you have no clue where it's from, it's from an anime called Fooly Cooly (or FLCL).

**Random talk:** I can't believe this fic is over… Before I go to the weird references besides the one above, I would like to take the time to say thanks.

First off, I would like to thank all the numerous sites I used as references throughout this fic. I have lost track of which ones I've used… Second, I would like to thank my friends for urging me to continue. Lastly, I would like to thank all of you, the readers! With out you, I would have given up on this fic a long time ago.

Now for the weird references. I would like to start off with Ryu's ring tone. One of my teachers actually had a song from Chicago as her ring tone. How I know is that her phone rang several times throughout the year. So, I couldn't resist that.

I know that one of you (can't remember who) also made the comparison between Seto and Pegasus. I realized a little too late that they had something in common ((cough_eye_cough)). By the time I did notice it, it was almost time to post that chapter! So, I decided to work with that little irony…

Finally, the video game reference. My friend told me once that one of his friends on WoW actually was playing for a few days without sleep and actually fell asleep while playing. Well, at least that's how I remember how the story went…

I do have one regret… I never got the chance to introduce Ryan or Kohaku's parents. I was planning on putting Ryan's mother in this chapter, but I forgot. When I did remember her, I already fell in love with what I had put down… Oh well…

My last note is this… I have been fooling around with the idea of doing a sequel to this… If I do, there are going to be GX references. For example, a certain Osiris Red duelist may appear… I still have yet to work out the fine details…

Tie-dyed Trickster: Well, for some, both parents were in the music business… I needed to have at least _one_ concerned parent!

Mika: I really love going into the history of characters. It just makes them more believable! Yay! Kohaku has a fan! ((really happy)) Well, Seto just woke up… It really had nothing to do with Jonouchi… Sorry for bursting your bubble!

Until our paths cross again!

Rubi-chan


End file.
